My Question, His Answer
by ReiMori
Summary: Fay has a question. Kurogane has the answer. When these two come together...the family expands. Mpreg.
1. My Question

**My Question, His Answer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa. As you all know, if I did, I would trade the lovey-dovey implied scenes into hard-core yaoi!!!**

**This will eventually turn into Mpreg. For those wno have weak stomachs or are homophobic, I suggest you leave this site and go read some clean shugo chara one. (i have nothing against shugo chara). **

**On with the story!!!!**

* * *

Fay's POV

Why? I always ask myself this question. Why? I could just ask Yuko for the answer, but she would charge me an arm and a leg. Or at least my other eye. Just one question I need answered, "Why would Kurogane help me?" Of course, I have other questions, but that is at the top of the list. I was prepared for death. Welcomed it with open arms. But Kurogane got in the way. He just had to come and save the day. (Hey, that rhymes!) But…Why? Why, of all people, me? I was born just to die. To be a disaster. To hurt people. I told Kurogane this, but all he said was "Your past doesn't concern me. It is the you now, that I care about". I just crumbled down to the floor and cried.

Mokona once said that it knew why Kurogane saved me. I was curious, so I listened. It said, "Because Kuro-daddy loves Fai-mommy, silly!" I bursted out laughing. It was rude of me, I know, but it was truly unbelievable. But, as I thought about it, it really did make sense. After the short laugh, I really couldn't help but cry and feel scared. Not for my life, but for the ninja. Besides his roughness and his language, he was pretty decent. I just recently started calling him nicknames again. It took a lot of courage to do that. I felt as if I were some kind of criminal and talking to him was a sin. It probably is, since talking to him…made me fall in love with him.

This brings us back to my list of questions, "Why Kurogane?" He should be in Nihon right now, protecting his princess. Not some fallen prince from Celes. I, in turn, should not be in love. Male or female. I would just cause them great calamity. I, myself, am a curse.

"No you're not, stupid. Why the hell would you think that?" oh my god. Did I just think that last part out loud? "Yes. You did. I've heard everything you said", the tall man with red eyes said. "Kurogane", it came out like a whisper. "Damn it mage, I told you to drop the formalities. Anyway, you should stop thinking out loud. You've been doing that lately. It kinda pisses me off", Kurogane said. I froze, "How much did you hear?" "Everything from your list of questions. Number one being why I…" I cut him off. "Crap", I slapped my mouth with a hand like a little kid who just cursed in front of his parents. "You see what you do to me? All your cursing is sticking to me like Velcro" I muffled. The ninja said nothing. He just took a step forward and cornered me into a wall. "Um….?" His eyes met my eye , ruby met sapphire. "You have fallen in love with me?" he asked. OH MY GOD!!!! I completely forgot that I said that, "Um…" I couldn't say anything. I was speechless.

Kurogane didn't push me any further. Instead, he pressed his cold lips to mine. Actually, they weren't as cold as I imagined. They were actually pretty warm. His kiss deepened as his tongue demanded entrance. I allowed it. Oh, how I have longed for his touch. He suddenly broke the kiss. I was agitated by the sudden loss of warmth. Albeit I was surprised when he threw me over his shoulder and marched up to our room. Of course, our money being low we could only afford two bedrooms. So, we had to share a bedroom because the kids (and Mokona) slept in a separate room.

As we entered our room, I was roughly thrown onto the bed. "Ouch, Kuro-poo. That hurt a little". "Shut up", well, how rude. I glared at the taller man, "Excuse me?" I was really turned off now, "What did you just say?" "Are you deaf or something? I said 'Shut Up' ". He pressed an ear to the wall. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to maintain calmness. Kurogane pressed a finger to his lips and pointed to the wall. Oh, I get it. But what was he listening f... My thoughts were interrupted by loud moans and cries of pleasure. What the…? My eyes widened. "Oh, Syaoran!!" Was that Sakura. Are they…? Oh my god. My pants are getting tight. I turn to look at Kurogane, he's staring at me. With lust filled in his eyes.

I took a minute to pull myself together. But I ended up yelling either way, "What the fu….uh…hell was that?" I said pointing to the wall.

* * *

**Dreamgirl: Oh, that is not even close to the end. More lemon and BL to come!!!! I LOVE KUROFAI!!! (crazy fangirl moment. sorry).**

**Comments: Reviews make the world go around. Will get Kurgane horny. And will get Fai pregnant. (oh, and yes, Sakura and Syaoran are getting it on).**


	2. His Answer

**My Question, His Answer**

** Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chonicles. Albeit, I wish I did. **

**Rating: M (This chapter has lemon in it)**

**Comments: The italics are when somebody communicates telepathically.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

Two words. I'm hard. Easy as that. Just by hearing those two dip shits, how could I NOT be horny? I still can't believe that they do shit like that. It's none of my business, but…damn. They could at least WAIT till me and that stupid ex-mage aren't around. They're pretty young, too. A couple of months ago, we celebrated Syaoran and Sakura's 16th birthday. Lucky bastards. I'm hitting 26 in a month. The mage…I don't even wanna know how old he is. I don't even know his birthday.

No, wait. Why do I even care? I don't care. I really don't care. He's just a mere past time, right? Why does it sound like I'm trying to convince myself?

_Because it's inevitable. _She says.

_Damn it, stay out of my head_!! I fight back.

I should've never made that deal with that dimensional bitch. Now she can freakin' read my mind!!! All for what? A night without these damn brats? Wait, doesn't that explain all of this? Damn it, even I'M confused!!

Okay, lets start this shit once more. I actually DO care about that brain-dead idiot. No matter how much I want to avoid the reality…I love him. Ha ha, love him. How ironic. It's a love-hate relationship for me…us. We're not even fuckin' going out. What was that song I like called? Oh, "Until The Day I Die". Piece of shit song. Nowadays, in this world, there are songs that have a meaning for everything. There was also "I Hate Everything About You". Also…never mind. Forget that shit.

Right now, I'm gonna make my move. Oh crap, my stomach's getting tingly.

_'You're nervous, Kurogane'._ Yuko says mentally.

_'Well, no shit'._ I say back to her.

Okay, just breathe. In, out, in, out, in…fuck. That's sound so perverted. You know what? Screw it. I'm just saying whatever comes out of my mouth. "Lay down", I say without thinking. "What?" the blonde asks. "I close the gap that was between us. I don't even respond, I just glue my lips to his. God, does he taste good. While I'm entertaining his mouth…

_'Hey, witch, can you get thos__e kids out of here_?' I ask.

_'Well, I suppose so. They are quite finished'_. She said casually.

_'Don't just wait. NOW!!! I can't handle any more!!'_

_'My, my. Kurogane is a very naughty boy'._

_'Oh please, I am totally not a virgin'_. That was a complete lie.

_'You cannot fool me. I know you have no experience in this field. You are as clean as that blonde man you have in front of you'._

_'Fine, just get them out of here!!'_

Just like that, the panting and loud noises from next door were no longer heard. Fay broke the kiss. Still out of breath he says, "What happened to the kids?" Kids. Pfft. Syaoran's getting more than I am!! (A/N: One of the lines from one of my reviewers) I haven't even had any in all of my 25 years of living!!! Isn't that sad? "They went to visit Yuko", I say casually. "You Perv!" he exclaims. "What? Me? A Perv? Never!" "Yeah, sure. I may be blonde, but I am certainly not stupid. You did something. You probably talked to Yuko", damn, since when was he so smart. Oh, duh, vampire!!

"Look, just shut up and let me begin", I say. "Begin wh—", I didn't let him finish because by then, I already had my hand down his pants. "Ahhh…Kuro….No…not there!!" I used one hand to give him a hand job and the other to remove his button-up shirt. Hearing those sexy moans and cries of pleasure made me go hard all over again. And it sent shivers down my spine. "Mmmh, oh, Kuro-poo. Don't…" I unbuttoned his useless shirt and threw it somewhere unimportant.

"Kuro-chii…my pants…tight..can't breathe". "Need not say more, my darling". Darling? Dude, I'm so horny I think it's affecting my brain. But, I did as I was told. I stopped the hand job and worked on his pants. Okay, thank god it was only one button. Hey, damn this piece of crap. The zipper's stuck. Zzziiiiipppp!! Holy mother fucker!! That thing is huge!! Well, second to my precious rod. Oh crap, I'm even getting conceited. I need him…NOW!!!

"Whoa!! What the hell---? AH!!!" Since when did he become so dominant? Is he really…? Holy shit, he's giving me a blowjob!!! "Ahh…Fay…Mage…Oooh", No, no, no, no, NO!! I am NOT the one who's supposed to be pleasured!!! Damn this ambidextrous vampiric mage. I'm not supposed to moan. Only when I'm INSIDE of him. Not the other way around.

**Normal POV**

Fay sucked and sucked until he could taste pre-cum on the tip of the ninja's length. Just as Kurogane was about to cum, Fay stopped. The ninja was pissed, "What the fuck, mage!! Don't just leave me like that!! Hey, what are doing?" Little did he know, that Fay had an idea of his own.

Fay pushed Kurogane onto the bed and trapped him between his legs. "Uh…?" the black haired man did not understand. Fay then positioned himself in front of the other man's cock. He lowered himself down onto Kurogane. It made a squish sound. "Ahh!!" The blonde man cried in a mix between pain and pleasure. "Ahhh!!" The taller of the two echoed. He, too, was in ecstasy.

The vampire was in pain, it was his idea, but he was in agony. Kurogane saw this and immediately took control. "Ooh", was what came out of the blonde as he was glomped to the bed with the ninja still inside him.

**Kurogane's POV**

I don't want to hurt him. God knows I don't. But I can't let him stir this by himself. "You dumb-ass, you should've let me do it. You're not used to it. But, now that I'm in…" "Shut up", he said with a major flush on his face. "Come again?" I was surprised. "I said 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!!' ", Ouch, he never curses. But...I find it sexy. "Shut up and do me, damn it!! MOVE!!" I do as he says.

"Ahh…more…Kurogane, more!!" I thrusted as hard and deep as I could, just because he called me by me full name. Bastard. Correction: Sexy Bastard. "I told you…not to...ahhh…call me...that". "I did it purposely so you could go faster", intelligent asshole. As soon as he was used to the invasion. We set a rhythm. He met my every thrust. Oh god, was he so tight and wonderful. He's everything I couldn't imagine. I've had my fair share of fantasies, but the real thing beats it to a pulp.

I used one hand to keep myself steady on the bed and the other to give my love a jack. The hand job was at the same rhythm as each thrust. It made me realize how perfect we were made for each other. It's like his asshole was made just to fit my size. And his long, full cock was made to satisfy my only needs and desires.

As I moved my hand up and down, Fay came closer to coming over the edge. I kissed him roughly with every hit to his prostate. I could always tell when I hit the spot, because he would always gasp as if he were burning up.

Between the prostate hitting and the hand job, Fay came. Before he came, "Ah…Kuro...I'm gonna…" I just thrust once more, and he gasped in pleasure, "KUROGANE!!!!" A few thrusts later, I came inside of him, "FAY!!!!" Yes, how clichéd. I almost toppled over the slim man beneath me. I kept myself steady as I withdrew from him. I fell into the empty space beside him. I breathed heavily. Suddenly, skinny arms circle my waist. "What have we done, Kuro-koi?" "Why, we made love, of course!!" Could I get any gayer?

But to my surprise, he laughed. "Ha, ha, ha. Oh, Kuro-chan, what would I do without you? First, you save my life...multiple times. Then, you sacrifice an arm for me. Now, you confess and make love to me. I don't deserve you. But…I love you". Isn't that the first time he's said it directly? All I say, "I love you, too. Now go to sleep. We have some explaining to do later".

* * *

**Dreamgirl: O_O Yeah, I kinda suck at writing lemons. I usually don't write detailed stuff. But I'll learn. I hope you liked it. I didn't really put any effort into it. I just saw all the reviews I had and decided to give the readers what they asked for. Everything comes later, don't worry. More lemon and drama to come!!! Reviews make my imagination go wild!!!**


	3. Kurogane's Deal

**My Question, His Answer**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own TRC. But I totally wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

**Fay's POV**

I woke up to the manly scent of sex next to me. That is because my lover is a man. Not just an ordinary man, but a Japanese ninja with black hair and blazing red (seductive) eyes. I tuned over to see what Kurogane's face looked like after sex. Awww, he has such a cute and relaxed emotion plastered on his face!! With his baby looking face, and that messy black hair. And that oh-so sexy mouth of his…"Hey, shut up will ya? You've been thinking out-loud again. I told you, it's pissing me off". Shit!!! I just did it again. I stuffed my face into a near-by pillow. "So, you think my mouth is sexy?" The conceited ninja asked. "No, you think you're sexy", I tried fighting back. "Sure I do", I heard the sarcasm in his voice, "At least I'm not the one shouting embarrassing comments".

I cuddled up into the taller man's shoulder and rubbed my groin against his. I earned a moan from the dark-haired man. "Oh, just because you're not a virgin anymore makes you think you can control this relationship. Well, I've got two words for ya…hell no", he said. I gave him a seductive look, "But I don't want it to end". "Yeah, I understand that. But that doesn't mean you have to act like a goddamn prostitute!! I mean, you're too sexy for that", he started blushing. "Oh, so Kuro-koi thinks I'm sexy?" I mocked him. "Oh, shut up. It's that damn witch's fault. She's putting words in my mouth. I mean, head. Which happens to come out my mouth. Um…", he began studdering. "Huh?" I was really confused now.

**Kurogane's POV**

I'm in some deep shit right now. How am I going to explain to this idiot that I made a deal with the dimensional bitch with a price that she be present in my mind until a miracle happens? He had no idea. I know that Fay would be upset knowing that I've been wanting to get into his pants ever since…fuck it. I can't lie to him. I hate liars. I just recently pushed Fay out of that horrible habit. He'll be pissed if he found out I was telling these shitty lies. Yuko will probably tell him when we see her later on today. I better tell him now. Damn it, why am I acting like such a pussy? It's not like I'll say, "I made a deal with Yuko so that I can sleep with you". Holy fucking shit. Did I just say that out loud? Damn him, this 'thinking out loud' thing of his is sticking to me.

**Normal POV**

Fay looked hurt. With a look of awkwardness and joy 'Why?' he asked himself. "Wait, so you've been wanting to do me since, like, forever?" the blonde asked choking back tears. "Please, I'm sorry. Let me be as blunt as possible. No secrets. I've been yearning for your body ever since the day I met you. But I didn't realize it till, like, a couple of days ago. I tried to forget. I really did. But one day, I found myself talking to Yuko. And, she agreed to take the kids and the manjuu for a bit so I could take you. The price, on the other hand, was that she was allowed to read my mind as she pleases until something good happens", Kurogane spit out. "Oh Kuro-sama!!", the blonde vampire/magician jump on top of the ninja. "Oomf…What the fuck are you all happy about? I just took your body for selfish reasons!", Kurogane yelled as he was smushed onto the bed. "Oh Kuro-silly, I was so worried that you were just using me and that you were actually, secretly, in love with Yuko-san!!" "What the fucking shit is wrong with you? Why in all of God's hell would I like that bitch? Are you put of your fucking mind?" He was really turned off now.

'Oh Kurogane, I can hear every word you say'

'Oh, shit. I'm screwed'. Kurogane thought.

'Why don't you and your little boyfriend come by the shop. I'll transport you there myself. I'll send Mokona in fifteen minutes. See you!!'

**Fay's POV**

"Come one, we gotta get ready", Kuro-poo suddenly announced. "Aw, but why? I was going to seduce you", I wanted to push as many buttons I could to get him. "Well, you're gonna have to wait, you bastard. We're heading to that witch's shop in a couple of minutes. I'm never gonna hear the end of it", the darker man replied. "You Kuro-cuddly, I don't understand you at all", I laughed, "First, you confess and make love to me. Then, you're worried that I was mad at you!" "Well, shut up. And don't call me such gayish names!!" he obviously flushed. "I'm just so elighted that you've loved me from the very beginning!" I said as I got off of him and walked into the bathroom.

"And don't think you're getting away that easily!! I'm gonna get you into this bed soon after we come back. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that…", I threw a towel at him before he could go any further. "Shut up Kurogane. I am going into the bloody shower and if you don't join me right this second, I'm having you go on a no-sex diet". The real reason was because he was getting me hard and I don't think we have enough time to finish what we started. "Fine, but mark my words, mage", he said as he followed me into the shower, "I'm gonna get you". I smiled, "Whatever you say, hey, Kuro-chii, can you untangle the eye-patch from my hair?" "Yeah, sure", he did so with such loving tenderness and compassion. He handed me the eye-patch and his hand brushed my chest. Oh how I loved the roughness of his fingers against my baby-like skin.

I started the water and it hit me and the man next to me with brute strength and coldness. I found myself tighten into an embrace by my lover and feeling the warmth of his chest…and groin. "Let's just stay like this for a bit. Since that's what I'll settle for right now", he said. I sighed, "I'll have to ask for compensation", I say imitating Yuko. "Whatever the cost, my lord", Kurogane played along. "You'll let me scrub ever inch of your body". "Done. Anything for my master", Kurogane said hugging me even tighter.

**Normal POV**

After showering for a couple of minutes, both men got out to dress. Right after Fay was done changing, as if on call, Mokona appeared. It didn't even give them time to react, it just swallowed them up and transported them to Yuko's shop. With a loud thump they fell. "Ouchy, Moko-chan. That hurt", Fay yelped. Kurogane on the other hand, "The fuck, man!! Don't just fucking do that!! I just busted my ass on cement, damn it!!"

"Nice to see you made it, Kurgane", Yuko's voice was eerie and mysterious. It was normal for Kurogane to feel scared. But he was shaking in his pants. He had no idea what Yuko was about o make him do.

* * *

**Dreamgirl: Cliffy!! Sorry, I'm at a minor writer's block with the lemon scenes. **

**I am holding a contest to see who can write the best lemon scene for the next chapter. Those participating can send me a message. Sorry, but message only!! No scenes in the reviews!! The contest ends 1/31/09. So, THINK, THINK, THINK!!! I will eventually choose two lucky winners (one for the next chapter and the 2nd for future chpaters). Please review and try out for the contest!!**


	4. Home

**My Question, His Answer **

**Chapter 4: Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRc..blah..blah..blah. CLAMP does.**

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. My computer blew up. Not literally, but he just...SPLAT, KABOOM...demolished itself. The hardrive erased itself and I had to get it repaired. Sorry for all the OOC-ness, I make the characters too much like me. Anyway...**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Kurogane's POV**

I gulped. Yes, I gulped. I was scared shitless right now. I have no fucking idea what this friggin' witch has up her sleeve. God, please help me, I promise to go to the shrine more often, anything to save me from the dark wrath of Yuko!! Pfft. Like hell would say that!!! I have more dignity than that. True, I am a bit freaked, but I'll get over it. Right now, I'm on my ass, staring into the witch's red (almost evil) eyes. "Kurogane, I think we have some unfinished business to attend to", she said. I just stared, nonchalantly. I voice broke the awkward silence, "Um…Yuko-san, why are Syaoran and I here?" It was Sakura. Oh, shit. I think I know what that bitch is gonna make me do.

_'You really are slow Mr. Youou. You should've figured that out ages ago', _the dimensional witch said telepathically.

_'I'm not slow!!! I was just a little disoriented from last night',_ I excused myself.

_'Yes, of course. Last night w_as quite a show', she was laughing at me.

Can you believe it? That bitch was laughing at me!!! You know what, screw it all!!! "Okay, cut to the chase Yuko. What am I here for?" I ask. "Glad you asked", she smiled a smile that looked too evil to actually exist. I heard Fay gulp. Now, why the hell was he gulping? "Sakura, Kurogane here, has all the answers to ALL your questions. Don't you Kurogane?" The way she said my name creeped me out more than when the mage said it.

**Normal POV**

Young Sakura turned to Kurogane from behind Yuko and walked towards him. "Um…Kurogane-san, why are we here?" Kurogane felt his ear go red and his face heat up. He studdered, "Well…um…er…I…" This was a new one for the gang and the ninja himself. He NEVER studdered!! Meanwhile all of this is happening, Fay stayed quiet and very much out of it, afraid that he'd have to pay the consequences. Suddenly, Syaoran appears from out of nowhere, "Yes, Kurogane-san, why ARE we here? Watanuki-san said he overheard you talking to Yuko about having us taken away. Why is that?" Syaoran was obviously pissed. Of course having been pulled away from awesome sex would tick anyone off, but this was a start for him.

Kurogane started again with more gut, "Okay, listen carefully 'cause I'm not gonna repeat this bullshit". Both teens nodded. "I had both of you taken 'cause I needed some alone time with the idiot. Got it?" It took a minute for what he said to register into the young teens' minds. They then blushed. "Oh…well…okay", Syaoran timidly said. "WHAT!? What the hell is up with those blushes? I know you about sex and don't pretend you don't! You both have been shacking up every day at two o'clock since we got to this new world!!"

**Fay's POV**

'Oops', Fay thought, 'Dumbass, he really shouldn't blurt things out like that. I really am a bad influence on him. My personality is sticking to him tightly'. But I almost backed away as Sakura came up to Kuro-sama and slapped the crap out of him. Pfft. Son of a bitch, deserved it. Well, maybe not. But he still has no right to interrupt someone's love life. Of course, I do believe we were both virgins at the time, so it's expected.

My lover received a slap across the face by the Princess and he was later on decked in the face by the knight. Laugh my ass off, I can't believe that man actually got hated on by a pair of teen shits. Crap, I really have to stop speaking like that. Ever since we started watching a thing called television at the motel we're staying at, I've been hearing all sorts of language and it has really stuck to me. I once saw a whole special on teenage speaking and learn words such as "Decked", "Screwed", "LMAO", "LOL", "OMG (and OMFG)", the phrase "To be hated on", and such. I really find it amazing how people from "New York", was it, spoke. We've only gotten here, I believe three days ago, which is an awful lot. But I have a feeling we're not leaving. Here, they have contraptions such as cellular telephones, ca-mer-a (I think that's how you pronouce it) and cars. I really like it here.

Anyway, back to what is going on at the moment. (I actually have fun spacing out.) I sit here, next to the stunned ninja with a broken face and a broken ego. I'm afraid saying something but I say it anyway, "Come on Kuro-sama, let's head home". Kurogane turns his head and looks at me with those sexy vermillion eyes of his. He just nods and stands up. He offers a hand for me to latch on to. I do so. I walk into the shop and call for Yuko. As I wait, she appears right beside my lover. He nearly jumped out of his skin and into the next dimension. "My, my Kurogane. You've gotten a bit wimpy lately, haven't you?" I look straight at her and yell, "Shut up!!"

She flinches as if she has been slapped, "Excuse me. Fay…" "Just leave him alone. Haven't you embarrassed him enough today? He just did what he felt was right. And I don't blame him. If he wanted to satisfy his needs and desires, then let him. He deserves a day off once in awhile", everything came out all at once. I got the most unexpected action. She smiled, "Okay. Whatever you say Fay. What do you wish? No cords attached". "Yuko-san, I want to go home with Kuro-sama. Not Celes or Nihon, but New York, the world we were in before we came to visit you. Please", the last part cam out as a whisper.

Just like that, Kurogane and I were back in our room on the floor. I noticed that the children weren't with us. I was just glad to be home. "Thank you", I heard the man next to me say. "No problem. I'm happy we got home safely", I reply. Home, yes, New York was home.

* * *

**Dreamgirl: Hello, after being unheard of for a couple of weeks, I'm back!!! It feels so good to write again. Hope you like this chapter, I don't know if I did. I was expecting a lemon scene, it just wasn't timed right. But the next chapter will certainly have lemon (Fay needs to get pregnant somehow). Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**Reviews bring the sunshine to my dark and stormy life.**


	5. Tough Love

**Tough Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC... I wish I did...W/E...**

**Author's Notes: I really felt like writing a lemon scene better than the first and this is probably the most important scene in the whole story, so I tried to make it as perfect as humanly possible. And I would like to thank all of my reviewers and readers for encouraging me to write more. This is for you!!!**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Kurogane's POV**

I didn't even wait for the mage to get settled before I picked him up, bridal style, and tenderly trapped him, on the bed, underneath me. "Kuro…" I didn't let him finish cause by then, I already had my tongue down his throat. God, was he something else. I wanted him so bad that my aching member seemed to have a mind of it's own. I roughly kissed Fay like there was no tomorrow and he just encouraged me some more by slipping off my shirt. Was he in for a big surprise…

**Normal POV**

As Fay slipped off Kurogane's black shirt, the other was grinding their groins together. They stripped themselves from the other's clothing and began playing arousing games on each other's body. Kurogane nipped at the magician/vampire's neck and started heading towards the lower part of the blonde's body. "Ooh, Kuro-sexy…more. Please", Fay moaned as the red-eyed man licked his neck while he had his mechanical hand on Fay's male anatomy. Kurogane took this as an advancement and started kissing down his chest and stopped at Fay's hard, pink nipples. '_This is gonna be fun_', the ninja thought.

**Fay's POV**

"Ahhh!!!!" I nearly came right there as my lover teased my nipple. How dare he take advantage of my pale little self. He can always tell when I'm aroused because "they" also turn a reddish-pink. It is not fair. But I enjoyed it all the most. He sucked and bit on my right one and teased the left one with his now free hand. But I missed the warmth from my cock. Kurogane probably read my mind and stopped the teasing and switched positions.

I expected myself to be on top for a second like I did the first time we made love, but he had another idea. He positioned himself upside down with his head over my length and mine under his. "It" was literally inches away from my face. I was so tempted to lick off its pre-cum. And so I gave into that temptation. I grabbed it harshly and stuffed it in my mouth. With lack off experience, I nearly choked on it. But I continued with my goal. Kurogane followed my lead and grabbed mine and suckled on it like there was no tomorrow. Oh, those thin lips kissed with tongue that swirled around the tip. I had to stop what I was doing because couldn't concentrate at all.

**Kurogane's POV**

God damnit, he's supposed to be multi-talented! He can anooy the shit out of me and keep his stupid façade but he can't suck and be sucked on at the same time!? Well, I'm not gonna stop now, we have a long way to go. I nipped at the idiot's cock and he begged me to stop. But I knew he didn't. His body was telling me otherwise. His penis dripped of pre-cum as mine did. But I was determined to make this mage/vampire come so many times, it wasn't even funny. That's when the unthinkable happened. He stuck a finger inside me without warning or preparing me. But, hell, he's not supposed to do that ANYWAY!!!

"What the fuck?" I yelled. I automatically jumped off and tackled him even thought he was still lying down on the bed. "Well Kuro-puu, I told you to stop, didn't I?" His eyes were seductive and mysterious. I flipped him over and sat on his back, "That doesn't give you the bloody right to finger-fuck me you stupid piece of shit". He mumbled, "Oww, Kuro-cute, you're hurting my arm", as I twisted both his arms behind him, "What do you think you are doing?" He turned his head and he saw the evil grin I had on my face, "Well, isn't it fucking obvious? I'm gonna make you fucking pay, you douche bag! Never, never, NEVER try to play with me like that again!!"

**Normal POV**

Fay was in some deep shit. He just wanted Kurogane to stop teasing and to get on with it. But the magician expressed it in a bad way. He understood that Kurogane was not a force to be reckoned with, and his joke went a little too far. The ninja now sat on the vampire's back in an attempt to rape him. Although it wouldn't be considered rape since this was exactly what Fay wanted, only not as harsh. But the Japanese man didn't give a fucking fuck about Fay's feelings right now. He was just poked!!! No one EVER touches Kurogane as if he were the uke. NEVER!!!

He was pissed, and that understandable. But Fay was worried about one little detail, the children. As he began to suggest it, Kurogane rammed himself into Fay without lubrication or fingering. It stung. Like hell. Fay cried out in pain, "Ahhh, no…Kuro…ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Kurogane started pumping in and out of the blonde like his life depended on it. Fay felt his insides tear and felt the blood begin to pour out. Or rather said, he smelled it because of his super sensitive nose since he was now a vampire.

**Fay's POV**

He was hurting me. He really was. I felt the small ring of muscle start to rip and yet he was still going faster. I cried out but I moaned often. He turned me over, "Come, I want to see your face". As he did, he saw my tears. He didn't say anything. The tears were because it hurt, but it felt good. I didn't care if it hurt or not, I think I may love pain. Pain makes me feel, as sick as it sounds, loved. I could tell my face was flushed, my hair was in my face and my tears wetting it.

Suddenly, Kurogane slowed down to a softer, smoother pace and began to kiss me again. Something inside me wanted to cry out, '_You care!! Thank God, I thought you hated me!'_ But instead, it was he who spoke. "I'm sorry", he said in between kisses, "I didn't want to hurt you. I was just so…pissed. But after seeing you cry…I never wanted that to happen. I NEVER want to make you cry again". I just looked up at him and a brand new set of tears came to my eye. But this time, I kissed him.

Kurogane then grabbed my neglected length and began pumping it with the same rhythm he was thrusting with. It was a fiery heat that I felt in the pool of my abdomen. And at the same time, a pleasurable pain was coming in an out of me. I was in a kind of agony that I wanted to keep coming. "Ooo, Kuro…fuck me harder. Ah…yeah…fuck yes!!!!"

**Kurogane's POV**

Didn't I say it before? I fuckin' love it when the idiot mage cusses!!! His pleas and moans for more were just too much for me. But I did as he commanded. I thrust deep into him and in rounded motions. I realized I hit a certain spot because Fay cried out, "Uhhhh…more!!!! Do it…again!!! Mmmmh". I didn't need to say anything, I just complie with what he wants. I'm usually quiet during sex, don't know why, I just am. Well, until the climax. The idiot is usually the only one to yell out and moan, and that (plus the fucking and shit like that) makes me cum.

My mechanical arm was holding my body up from smooshing the man underneath me. My human arm was jacking off Fay. And with one last hard pump, he came across his chest and my hand. His ass hole became small as he came and it felt so tight and awesome that I knew I as about to come.

**Normal POV**

Kurogane thrust into Fay so hard and so deep that Fay felt as if he was going to break in two. Fay shuddered which made Kurogane twitch and the ninja then came. His seed shot up into Fay and to him, it felt so right. "Ah…FAY…so good", was all Kurogane said after he came. As Kurogane dislodged himself from his lover, he noticed his sperm trickle down his lover's thighs. That made him happy. But what made him unhappy was the blood on the sheets. It wasn't their first time, but he had been really rough at first. But that was all in the past. He knew now that he would never to such a thing again.

Kurogane lied down next to Fay and the shorter man curled up against him. "Mmmh, Kuro-cuddly, I love you", Fay said closing his eyes and smiling. The ninja kissed the top of Fay's moppy hair, "I love you too, you idiot. Just promise me you won't ever do that bullshit again, 'k?" Fay just nodded.

They didn't know how many more times they did it, but they were happy they did.

* * *

**Dreamgirl: How did you like it? Was it better than the first lemon scene? Please review!!! It would help me a lot. I really like writing dirty scenes such as these. Idk why, I just do. Constructive criticism appreciated!!**


	6. A Miracle

**Chapter 6**

**It has been exactly one month since I started this fanfic and it is still going strong. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and I would just like to say that I am very pleased that everyone seems to enjoy my stories!**

**Author's Notes: **The story jumps 4 weeks into the future (as you will read) and there will be things that are implied and there certainly is mature language.

**Disclaimer: **......These are really boring. But watevr, I'll make Fay do it!!

**Fai: **Hyuu!! Dreamgirl (otherwise known as Ray) does not own Me, Kuro-daddy does. Neither does she own Tsubasa Chronicles. Take it away Kurgy**!!**

**Kurogane: **Shut up you *beep* mage!! Don't say such *beep beep* lies. But yes, I do own you and right now I wanna..._*D.G. (Ray) covers his mouth and drags him away*_

**Dreamgirl: Okay, we will save the cursing for the story. Now, on with the show!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Fay's POV**

I woke up to the odd smell of burning. _'Burning?'_ That can't be good. I lazily opened my eye and realized that one side was dark. '_Wait, dark?'_ I quickly sit up and start panicking. I think it was either a good panicking or a bad one. I grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around my waist. I practically ran to bathroom. As I got in, I turned to face the mirror. I had my eye patch on. To get the answer to my unasked question, I slowly removed the eye patch and blinked a few times. With my newly acquired left eye. Yes, my blue left eye had been returned. '_But, how?'_ I was too ecstatic to even think. I had to make sure this was happening and not some cruel joke. I again ran into the room and dug through the drawers of our newly bought apartment. I found my briefs and pulled them on along with my blue "jeans" (as they call it in this world). I made haste to get down to the kitchen. There, my, 6 foot 4 inch, lover was standing in front of the stove.

"Kurogane", it came out harsh and not at all cute. Kuro-puu turned around with a grimace on his face. He didn't get a chance to yell at me because he automatically knew what was going on. He walked over to me and swept the hair out of my face. He towered over me by 6 inches. His garnet eyes widened and grew teary but they never fully made its way to tears. I smiled a joyful/surprised smile. He embraced me and I almost cried. But Kuro-cuddly broke the silence before it got to me, "Oot dab eht starb t'nera ereh ot ees siht". I have no idea what he just said. But, it has been quite lonely without young Syaoran and Sakura around. It has been almost 4 whole weeks since they left.

You see, after that time after we got back from Yuko's, the next day, Sakura and Syaoran announced that they found the feather and that they were heading to a different world. Kurogane and I felt comfortable in this world, so we decided to stay. The children already knew that, so we said our goodbyes and they went their separate ways. The thing was, they took Mokona with them. So now, Kurogane and I cannot understand each other. You would think it would be difficult to live with this kind of disability. But it is not much of one. I was able to get us an apartment (with all our saved up money. Plus selling unnecessary things) and jobs because apparently, here in New York City (the world we are in) people speak English. Coincidentally, that was one of the languages I learned while in Celes. Unfortunately, while I was fluent (and without accent) in the language, my lover was not. I tried teaching him, and he's got some words down, but he just is not one of those people that are quick learners (hehehe, he would kill me if he heard me say that).

Besides all of that, things have been pretty good. I currently teach chemistry and a high school and Kurogane works as the physical education teacher (otherwise known as a "Gym Teacher" or "Coach"). He has fun with that, I bet. He gets the kind of work out that he needed. Of course, he works out at home everyday (if you know what I mean)!! And I don't think Yuko has been appearing in his thoughts anymore. He hasn't complained (not that I would understand) or gone crazy yet. I wonder why. I talk to him in all the languages I know, but yet not one of them is close to what his native language is. I speak to him in French since it is easy then Celesian. Now THAT is a language difficult to understand!! But, all is well.

**Kurogane's POV**

I couldn't believe my fucking eyes when the mage came down to where I was. Mostly because he looked so damn sexy with only a pair of jeans on but also because I totally noticed that his eye was back in its place. Awesome!!!! This means he ain't a vampire no more! YES!! No more sucking or biting or nibbling or…Shit, I'm gonna miss it. Most of those things led up to sex. All. The. Fuckin'. Time. But, at least I get to see both of his beautiful, sexy, enticing, seductive (I'll stop there or I'll get myself hard) eyes. I said to him that it sucked that those kids weren't here to be happy with him too. As I spoke, he just looked at me with a look that I knew very well. The look told me he didn't understand. I've already gotten used to it, but I still spoke too him in Japanese. Like when he talked to me in his language, I didn't get a fuckin' thing that came out of his mouth. I tried asking him how this happened, but all I got was, "Je ne sais pas. Je pense que le clone de Syaoran doit être mort. Mais à quoi bon t'expliquer tout cela. Tu ne comprends pas un mot de ce que je dis.".***** I just blinked in utter confusion.

All I heard was "Syaoran". So, I think he's trying to say that the other Syaoran croaked so that's how he got his eye. Okay, so know we're getting somewhere. Took us long enough. I tried having a conversation with him, though I doubt he could understand me because Japanese is just nowhere near his language. So, I might as well have fun with this, "Ouy wonk, ebab, I dekooc ouy tsafkaerb. Od ouy wonk who drah ti si ot kooc? T'nod ouy kniht I evresed gnihtemos?" I smirked at the face the mage was doing. "I kniht er'ouy os elbaroda. I tnaw ot kcuf ouy thgir won. No eht elbat, no eht roolf, dna erehwyna si enif sa gnol sa I nac od ouy". I made and evil sort of grin. Dude, I didn't know it was so much fun fucking with the mage's head like this! I could be cursing him out and he wouldn't know it! Ha, priceless!!!

"Kuro-pyon, Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu dis, mais peu importe. J'ai l'envie soudaine de faire l'amour avec toi comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendermain. Ton regard me dit que to y as deja pense. Bien, faisons cela jusqu'a ce qu'on ait quelque d'autre a se dire". **

But right as we were about start tearing our clothes apart, Fay turned green, eyes bugged out, and he ran back upstairs. _'Huh?'_ I followed him to our bedroom and looked for him. _'Wait, where is that bastard?_' I turned and entered the bathroom. Right in front of the toilet bowl was my little stupid blonde, throwing up his guts. I would usually be disgusted, but he was my (as much as I hate to admit it) boyfriend and I felt some sort of sympathy for his not being well.

**Normal POV**

Kurogane bent over to his lover and rubbed his back. Fay kept going and finally had enough strength to stop. The ninja handed him a towel, "Era ouy yako?" Poor Fay did not understand a word but simply shook his head and said, "Je me sens malade"*******. Of course, his lover understood to a certain extent and went back down to prepare some soup. Fay was grateful that Kurogane was cooking for him. He felt happier than ever. But something was off. He felt a strange sensation coming from within him. He did not know what it was, but felt that he had to keep silent unless things got worse.

Which they weren't. But things were certainly about to get really weird.

* * *

If you haven't figured it out yet, Kurogane is talking backwards. It's supposed to be Japanese, but I don't know Japanese so I can't write it. So easily done, it's backwards. Figure it out or the story won't make as much sense. And the following are translations to what Fay is saying:

*****Translation: I do not know. My theory is that Syaoran's clone must have died. But what is the use of telling you. You don't even understand a word that is coming out of my mouth.

******Translation: Kuro-pyon, I have no clue what you are saying, but I do not really mind. I have the sudden tendency to have you rip my insides and fuck me like there is no tomorrow. the look on your face tells me that you already thought about it. Well, we should keep doing this until we have nothing more to say.

*******Translation: I feel sick

**Dreamgirl: You know, it doesn't really take me that long to write my stories. I had fun with this 'cause I got to write in French, but I got a headache from writing backwards. Anyway, tell me what you think!!! Reviews keep me smilin' and keep Kurogane and Fai together!!**


	7. Unexpected News

**Chapter 7**

**Dreamgirl: This took me a couple of hours but it was sooooo much fun to write. Again, I had to had tylenol because I wrote backwards again, but I promise to stop that in the next chapter. Okay, now for the disclaimer!**

**Fai: As everyone well knows, D.G. does not own TRC. The wonderful CLAMP does. Wait, where is Kurgy-burger?**

**Kurogane: Don't call me gay names, damn it! You need to be put in a house for psychos. They should tie you up, slap you around, tease you, and...I wanna *beep beep beep* _*D.G. covers his mouth yet again and throws him into a garbage can*_**

**Dreamgirl: Trash belongs in the garbage can. This story is rated M for sex scenes, foul language, and adult themes.**

**

* * *

**

**Kurogane's POV**

I seriously have no fucking clue what is up with that damn mage! One minute he'll be jumping for joy, and the next he'll be trying to kill you. I'm tired of these constant mood swings. And on top of that, he's been puking his guts out for the past 3 weeks. I make him soup and shit but he just throws it up after a couple of minutes. I honestly believe he got a stomach virus. A) Because he keeps throwing up. B) Because he has somewhat of a little belly. Not much, I could barely tell it is there, but it is. I remember one time when I got a virus, my felt huge and I had a belly. Well, that was when I was a kid. But for it to last 3 weeks, it's unheard of. I insisted on calling a doctor but the stupid piece of crap won't let me. He claims to feel fine just a little…full (as he says).

And because of that idiot, my birthday was a disaster. Yeah, I just turned 26 a two weeks ago on May 6th. And on that day, the idiot decided to splurt his guts out like never before. He suddenly got hungry and started eating as if he were eating for three people. And an hour later…

_Flashback_

_"BLECH!!!!!!" That was all that was heard as Fay, who was on the couch, vomited. And boy, he did not stop. Kurogane and Fay had just finished having a birthday feast (even though Fay was sick) and they were both making out on the couch. When the magician suddenly stopped, looked pale and at the same time, green, Kurogane knew what was about to happen. The blonde automatically turned to the trash can on the side of the sofa and spewed out all of the food that had once been on the table. "Tch, ouy diputs egam. T'ndluoc ouy tiaw llit RETFA I dekcuf ouy?" Yet, none of them understood the other. Kurogane sighed, "On tniop ni gniyrt ot lley, ouy t'ndluow dnatsrednu". The Celesian blonde mage finally stopped and said, "Je suis désolé, Kurogane, je n'ai pas signifié pour vomir. Il semble juste plus dur et plus dur journalier conserver la nourriture normale vers le bas. Je suis si désolé pour ruiner votre anniversaire, svp pardonnez-moi !"***** To Kurogane, he recognized the mage saying his name. Plus, Fay seemed sad and apologetic, so the ninja understood that he was saying sorry. "Ouy kool yrros, llew ouy dluohs eb. Tub I evigrof ouy". Kurogane wrapped an arm around Fay and the blonde's head rested on the taller man's shoulder. The magician was hyperactive and did not sit still. Then, he went completely still and tears were in his eyes, "Je t'aime, Kurogane. Vous savez cela ? Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui est jamais arrivée à moi. Une minute vous pouvez être fou, mais lui won' ; séjour de t long. Le prochain, vous m'aimerez comme si j'étais le seul air que vous avez respiré. J'aime que vous me fassiez le sentir voulu."****** The red-eyed man was startled by the sudden mood swing, "Yhw era ouy gniyrc? Fi s'ti tuoba eht doof s'ti on gib laed". Fay then hugged Kurogane and kissed him on the cheek. "Haey, I evol ouy ot", the ninja said._

_End of Flashback_

**Fay's POV**

It has been very confusing for me. I have noticed that feel different each and every minute. I get hungry more often but it is like there is something inside me that tends to push it all back out. The only thing that can be digested is fruits and salad. Even after that, I still don't understand what Kurogane says to me. Sometimes we make love but I choose for it to be doggy-style now. I have no possible idea why, though. It is like that something is begging me to keep it alive. The thing is, I don't know if it is good or bad. I can obviously see that Kuro-sama thinks it is a virus and that I should get checked, but I am afraid that they might find something out of the ordinary. I haven't tried to explain to my lover what I believe it might be, but I think I may have a deadly substance within me. It is possible someone tried to poison me and that poison is reacting to my magic and it has become a mutant. My other theory is that I was injected, purposely, with alien DNA and now this is all my conversion into becoming another species. But what do I know?

Although, today was the last straw for Kuro-pipi. He made me eggs with bacon and cheese and just the sight of it made me gag. Of course, I threw up right on the spot. The spot being on Kurogane's shirt. By the look on his face, I knew he was going to drag me all the way down to the hospital. And that is what he ended up doing. "S'taht ti!! Ev'I dleh ni hguone!! I detcepser eht tcaf taht ouy t'ndid want ot 'nikcuf o got eht rotcod, tub hguone si hguone!!" He tried to throw me over his shoulder but I explained (using body language) that I accepted the sad truth, but he was not, under any circumstances, allowed to treat me roughly. I did this all by walking out the door and settling myself into the Honda we leased. Kuro-puu must've felt like a complete, if I may say so myself, asshole. But he kept quiet all through the ride to the hospital. The thing was, I never promised that I would translate for him. Hehehehe….

**Normal POV**

Kurogane could very well see the little evil smirk creeping up on Fay's pale face. He was afraid of what was about to come. He always knew that the mage could twist around anyone's words. For example, if one told Fay "I will never leave you", he could come up with, "But you never said that you would never die". If one said, "I dislike you", he would say, "Which means you love me because you never said you hated me". No matter what Kurogane tried, Fay always found a way to get what he wanted. And he knew that, that he was about to use his skill to get out of this. _'__He is so god damn wrong', _the ninja thought. As Kurogane parked in an empty space they found, he grabbed the idiot by the collar and half dragged him into the emergency room. It wasn't as full as the ninja expected it to be. They walked up to the front desk (or whatever it's called) and an African American girl was right there on the phone. Kurogane could've sworn he saw Fay's grin get bigger. He had a bad feeling about this.

**Fay's POV**

He had no idea how happy I felt when I saw the girl that I thought, '_There is no way she would understand Kurogane if he tried speaking to her'._ My lover nudged me and I looked at the girl with a sorry smile. "I'm sorry, my boyfriend here thinks I am sick. But as you can see, I most certainly am not. He has just had too many drinks is all. Sorry to waste your time". I was about to turn and leave when Kuro-koi kept me in place and said to me, "I wonk ouy t'nod nalp no gniksa rof pleh, os m'I denimreted ot peek ouy ereh". Our misunderstanding was interrupted by the girl, "Um…does your boyfriend speak Japanese?" I turned to look at her, "Yes, he does. Why do you a—?" I didn't even get a chance to ask when she began speaking in another language that sounded similar to what Kurogane was saying before. "Olleh ris, ouy evah on aed woh looc ti si ot kaeps ot enoemos ni ym evitan egaugnal!" Kurogane's jaw dropped, "Tiaw, ouy kaeps esenapaj?" The girl nodded. I then asked her, "You speak Japanese?" The girl responded, "Of course, my father was Japanese and I lived there half my life. Wait, so you two don't understand each other?" My sweat dropped. Shit, my plans are ruined!! I was in my inner turmoil but I kept a grip. "It is a long story, but no, I do not speak Japanese. My lover, Kurogane, may want to ask you some questions". I saw no reason why to keep the charade up, I lost anyway. I was going to be admitted. Damn you hitsuzen.

**Kurogane's POV**

YES!!!! That fuckin' bastard couldn't get away with it this time! Ha ha ha, serves him right for making me live with puke for three weeks. But whatever, I had a lovely conversation with Ai, the girl at the front desk. Apparently, he mother was African American and her father was from Japan. Ai also turned out to be a doctor. The only reason why she was on desk duty was because they were low on staff members. I told her the reason why we were there and asked if it was possible that she'd be the one to check Fay. She agreed. Now, we're heading to one of the empty rooms and Fay is sulking at his loss. You know, he may not realize it, but I understand English almost perfectly fine. I just let the mage think I'm a fucking idiot. He's not the only one that can keep a façade on.

Ai gives Fay a gown and steps out for a bit. She then comes back in to have a nervous idiot lying down on the examination table. "Okay, Fay, I need you to relaxed. I only need a urine and blood sample and to check your genital areas", Ai said handing a test cup. I understood enough to let a small laugh out. "This is NOT funny, Kurogane!!" the little bonde shit yelled. Ouch, I hated being called by my full name by him. To avoid any problems, I shut up. Fay got up and headed to the bathroom, he came back seconds later with a filled cup. He gave to Ai and she placed it into a container beside her. She quickly injected a needle into him and took out two tubes of blood. "Now, up you go. I need you to sit on here, position your feet onto the corners, and spread your legs wide open", Ai said without embarrassment. I kept a straight face but inside I was practically dying! I'm gonna bother Fay with that one later on.

**Normal POV**

Fay was positioned as if he were about to give birth. "Era ouy yako htiw gnittis ereht?" Ai asked Kurogane, who was sitting right next to her and could see the blonde's goods. "Fi ouy dection, esoht syekcih were left by me", Kurogane said without embarrassment. Ai blushed but then turned to look onto Fay's abdomen. She noticed a small belly and put pressure against it, "Does it hurt, Fay?" The blonde replied, "No, but it feels uncomfortable". Ai realized that the bump was a little hard and brushed it off as a natural belly. 'It couldn't possibly be…' she thought, 'Well, just to be sure…' "When was the last time you guys had sex?" she boldly asked getting up and slipping off her gloves. Both men blushed. Kurogane understood enough to get flushed. Fay was the paler one, so his was noticeable. He closed his legs and sat up, "Um…well, we always make love". Ai's face looked harsh, "No, I mean when was the last time you did it before you got sick?" Fay thought for a moment but it was Kurogane who answered, "Tuoba neves skeew oga". "Ah, so it has been close to two months. Well, I'm going to run this through a test and see what comes up. Lets see, it's nine a.m., by six this afternoon you'll get the results. I will personally call you myself", Ai walked out of the room with an expressionless face.

**Fay's POV**

Kurogane and I did not speak to one another until we got home. My tall lover sat down and turned on the television. At that moment, I realized something. I spoke to him in English to prove my point, "You understand English!?" Kurogane looked at me and nodded. "What the fuck!? And you didn't TELL me? What happened to not keeping any secrets from each other, huh?" The ninja shut off the television, got up, and turned to face me. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes said that he didn't understand everything that was being said to him. I yelled in frustration, "C'est une charge de connerie!"******* I started crying again, damn it, hate it when I cry. But then he hugged me. I just cried harder. He still said nothing, of course knowing that I can't understand what he says.

The day flew by, today was our day off and so I did laundry and Kurogane made a fruit salad. It was only five o'clock when the phone rang. The phone was right next to Kurogane, so he picked it up. "Konnichiwa" (**A/N:** **This is basically the only word I can spell in Japanese so I put it in**). There was a moment of silence and Kuro-sama's face suddenly went blank. He dropped the fork he had in his hand and turned to look at me. In a heavy accent he said, "It's for you". I walked over to him and pried the phone out of his hand, "Hello?" A calm Ai started speaking, "Fay, I just finished telling Kurogane. Fortunately, there is nothing wrong with you". 'Wait, so nothing's wrong? Then why did…' My thoughts were cut off by Ai, "Fay…you're pregnant".

* * *

*****Translation: I am sorry, Kurogane, I did not mean to vomit. It just seems harder and harder every day to keep normal food down. I am so sorry for ruining your birthday, please forgive me!

******Translation: I love you, Kurogane. You know that? You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. One minute you can be mad, but it won't stay long. The next, you will love me as if I were the only air you breathed. I love that you make me feel wanted.

*******Translation: This is a load of bullshit!

**Dreamgirl: Uh oh, I left you guys at a cliffy!! Fai's pregnant!?!?!? O_O Review some more and I'll update sooner. **


	8. An Unexpected Visit

**Chapter 7**

**Dreamgirl: It's been too long!! I wanted to update sooner but I just didn't feel like it. Anyway, as you well know, Fay is pregnant and his baby is going to need a name. Please, if you could, I would totally be grateful if have a suggestion on baby names. A boy and/or a girl name. It doesn't really matter if it's american or japanese. Thank you!! I'll be looking forward to them!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TRC, if I did, it would a yaoi show and Kurofai would exist out in the open.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Fay's POV**

I stood there. No emotion whatsoever. I was facing Kurogane, but his back was to me. I guess this is what they call a delayed reaction. I speak into the phone, "Sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Did you say PREGNANT!?" I heard Ai sigh, "Yes Mr. Fluorite, you are indeed pregnant. Now, if you have any questions you have my number". I dropped the phone. I can hear the dial tone beeping. _'Pregnant? How can I be pregnant?'_ I feel my legs getting weak and I feel my body start to tumble. But I keep my body up straight and my hand automatically goes to my stomach as if to protect it from harm. I look down, a small bump._ 'But I am not even three months yet'_, I think to myself. I look up and realize that I'm kneeling on the floor now. The man, not too far from me, is kneeling beside me. _'This bastard got me pregnant'._ I feel tears start to burn my eyes. I do not know if it's either because I am so happy or rather that I am scared.

A tan arm creeps around my shoulders and buries my face into a chest. I cry harder. A deep voice says, "It's alright if you don't want it. We can always find alternatives". I look up into his red eyes and say, "No, I am not sad. I really am not. I'm just a little scared, is all. But I am really glad. This baby is yours, and I wouldn't have it any other way". He kisses my lips before pulling back suddenly, "Wha---?" "We can understand each other!!!!!" he yells. "Oh, I hadn't noticed", I was surprised but I was still a bit shocked from the unexpected news. I then light up, "Wait, that means---!" As I began that sentence, there was a knock at the door. Kurogane gets up and answers the door, "Ahhh!!!" I giggle, _'I knew it!'_ I get up as well and head over to front door, "Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, how are you? It's been a while". I see Mokona perched on top of Kurogane's head and Sakura holding Syaoran's hand. "Hello Fay-san, it has been too long. May we come in?" Syaoran replies. I nod, "Of course, this way". I leave Kurogane to close the door and to bring Mokona along.

I prepare tea and have the kids sit down on the sofa. My lover and I sit opposite them on the floor. "Um…so why are you here", I smack Kuro-tan, "Ow, what the fuck was that for?" I try to look mean but start laughing, "You can't be mean Kuro-rude. You can't just say 'Why are you here?' You need to say it nicely". I turn to Syaoran, "So, what brings you here?" I turn to Kuro-funny and say, "That's how it's done. Ha ha". Kuro-kuro was going to say something but stayed quiet instead. Syaoran then spoke, "Actually, we were in Clow and my clone was killed. From there, we received part of the feathers and I see you received your eye, Fay-san. Then, we were transported to many different worlds in a couple of weeks. And just recently, we were brought to Yuko's world and she told us that there was a mystical force in a world we had already gone to. By coincidence, we ended up here and Mokona told us where you guys were". I could feel my eyes widen, "Wow, that sure was a lot. But why would Yuko send you here? You already found a feather here once, why come again?" Sakura spoke up, "Ms. Yuko said that you knew where it was. She said that you had something important to tell us and that it was somehow related to what we are looking for".

I gulped. Yes, I gulped. I feel Kurogane's breath touch my ear and whisper, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I say out loud, "I hope not". As if we had trained, we both blushed and turned to the children. "Um…uh…er…"

**Kurogane's POV**

"He's pregnant", I said bluntly. The brats looked confused for a second when they both said in synch, "I'm sorry, did you say pregnant?" The mage was still flushed, "My words exactly". Hey, if the idiot didn't do it, who would? "Yeah, he's got a little brat coming on the way. We just found out a couple of minutes before you kids got here", I didn't have the guts to look at them in the eyes, so I pretended to be fixiated on something else. I then heard sniffles. I turned to see a crying Sakura, "Hey, why the hell are you crying?" Her emerald eyes filled with tears, "I am sorry Kurogane-san, I am just so happy for you two!" I widen my eyes, "He—hey, who said I was the father?" She stopped crying, Syaoran blushed and someone had smacked me. _'Who the fuck slapped me?_' But I was pretty sure on who it was. I flinch in pain and see a broken (emotionally) Fay with pink cheeks and teary eyes, "What the hell do you mean you're not the father? Of course you are!! Who the shit do you think fucked me every night? HUH?" Oh shit, I did it now.

I could feel my face burn from the slap and from the embarrassment. Fay gets up and runs upstairs. _'Damn, I'm such an ass'_. "Um…okay, I am the father but I was just trying to make a joke out of it. So, excuse me, I'm gonna go talk to the mage right now", I said to the kids. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door, no reply. I knock again and hear a voice say, "Go away. You're such an asshole". Which means that I should come in. As I do so, I see my blonde lying on the bed with one arm across his eyes and one around his belly. _'He must really love the child'_, I thought. I walk over to him and sit on the edge of the bed, "Look, I'm sorry. I was just tryin' to be funny. I didn't know that I would sound like such a jackass, though. Yuui, look at me". The idiot suddenly stopped crying and sat up, "You…That's the first time in a long time that you call me Yuui". I smile and then…SLAP!!! "What the fuck was THAT for? I already said SORRY!!" The blonde got up and headed for the door but turned around, "Do not ever call me that again!! It is too painful". I chase after him and grab him before he went down the stairs. I force my lips onto him and pull away, "You're as much of an ass as I am, but I love you". Fay smiles (dude, he is such a mood swinger) and says, "Je t'aime, aussi"*****. '_Oh god, why is he speaking in French again?'_

**Normal POV**

The magician replied to his lover in French just because he wanted to mess with the ninja's mind, then he walked away. "Oh, Fay-san, you're back", Syaoran stood up. "Yes, I'm sorry. It comes with being pregnant. See?" Fay lifted his loose blue shirt and signals to his belly. Sakura gasped, "Oh, Fay-san, it's adorable!" Fay smiled awkwardly, "Sakura-chan, it is just my stomach. It's not born yet". "I know. But I admire the way your body looks so feminine and slender. It just fits. You look very beautiful, Fay-san", the princess said in between tears of joy. Fay didn't know how to take it. _'Should I take it as a compliment or an offense that she called me feminine?'_ Fay thought to himself as he smiled brightly at the teens in front of him.

The Celesian blonde was about to speak his before Kurogane spoke up, "You know kids, you can call our names without the honorifics, you know. We've known each other for long enough". Fay nearly jumped when he heard his lover's name right by his ear. Syaoran responded, "Thank you Kurogane, the princess an I think of you as family as well. Anyway, where can we rest? We haven't been able to get a good night's sleep for who knows how long". "Oh, yes, of course. We have a spare room upstairs and down the hall. The door to your right is our room, but if you go down further, it is to your left. I'll show you the way", Fay leaded the young couple to there room. Kurogane was left with Mokona. "Kuro-puppy's gonna be a real daddy!!! See, I knew you really loved Fay-mommy!!" Kurogane grimaced at the white thing. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Manjuu, can I talk to the witch?" The ninja asked. "Yep, yep!! Hold on..." Mokona said as it transferred into hologram mode.

Yuko appeared on the screen, "Oh, hello Mokona. Ah, what do we have here, Kurogane. Long time no see, buddy. I hear you're going to be a father, congratulations". "Cut the bullshit, you knew that it was gonna happen didn't you? That's exactly why you sent the kid and the princess back, right? The mage's baby has something to do with the feather, am I right?" Kurogane was really angry at the thought that his child had to be sacrificed for the sake of the princess. "My, my, you sure do have a lot of questions. As to the first one, yes, I did know that your lover was going to be with child. As to the second one, I never said that the child was apart of the feather. All I said was that there was a mystical force coming from this world, that is all. No need to jump to conclusions. Any other questions?" Yuko was starting to get on Kurogane's nerves. "Yeah, um, how come I don't hear you in my thoughts anymore. Not since a couple of days ago?" The tall man asked. "Because a miracle has happened. Now, concerning that miracle, there are some details we must discuss. Oh, on another occasion, your lover is about to enter the room. Talk to you later, bye bye!!" Kurogane turned around and Fay was starting his way down the stairs. Quickly, Kurogane pretended to talk to Mokona and fake a surprised reaction as Fay wrapped his pale arms around him, "Kuro-chii, can I ask you something?" _'Shit, I'm caught'_, Kurogane thought. "Yeah, what?" Fay kissed him on the cheek, "Am I going to be a good parent? I mean, we're both new to this and I have no clue what I am suppose to do. I'm afraid, Kurogane. I am terribly afraid that I will fail as a parent". Kurogane looked into the magician's sapphire eyes, "We're gonna be great parents. Just you wait, our kid's gonna be tough like it's father and smart like it's mother!! And we're gonna be one big happy family. So don't worry, it'll be alright". Both men kissed and began talking.

* * *

***Translation: I love you, too.**

**Dreamgirl: Wow, it's been about 4 days since the last update. It feels like forever for me. Anyway, tell me how you liked it. Reviews help tons. I would like to know if any of have good baby names. You can put them in your reviews. Thanks a ton!!**


	9. Month Number 5

**Chapter 9**

**Dreamgirl: I am BACK!!! After one month of silence, dreamgirl96 is back and in motion!! I wasn't in the mood to write but I always told myself, "I'm going to write no matter what today. I won't let another day pass". Surely enough, I let 30 days (or so) go by. So, i tried to make this chapter as good as possible. I will try to update ever week or so. And a special thank you to all of my readers and my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles. As you all know, if I did, it would be as graphic as Sensitive Pornograph. Haven't seen it? Go look for it. It's awesome.**

**Warnings: This story is rated M or NC-17 because of its lemon-y awesomeness and explicit language. This chapter is a fine example of a pointless sex scene. But has a whole deeper meaning if you think about it.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

It was the 5th month and the stupid mage was worse than ever! All he ever does is eat, then, he keeps having these freaky mood swings that scare the shit out of me. I mean, they could be sexy at one moment, and the next it'll be down right WRONG!! It was just as bad as his vampire side when he was a vampire. That stupid little shit actually finger fucked me!!! He was like, '_The baby might be in danger if Kuro-pipi were to make love to me. I think I should be seme from now until the baby's birth'_. Can you fuckin' BELIEVE that? That asshole actually thought I'd let him! HA! Retard. And right now, he's trying to do it again. Doesn't he learn his lesson? His sparkly blue eyes look at me and say, "Kuro-tan, you know the kids are out buying groceries. I am pregnant and I am also in a lustful mood. Won't you let me…" Damn mage, "No, I told you, no one, and I mean NO ONE fucks the king! Youou Kurogane Suwa is a ninja. And ninjas aren't meant to be fucked. Okay? Mage, if you're that horny, why don't we just do it the regular way? I asked Ai a couple of days ago and she said we could fuck around as much as we want as long as we don't squish the little shit". Blondie looked at me funny, "Mr. Suwa, how the bloody hell can you call OUR child a 'Little Shit'? Do you not love it? ***Sniff*** Do you not love ME? Am I not good enough for you? ***Tear*** What is it?" Oh god, here comes the major mood swing. One fuckin' minute he's ready to jump my bones, the next, he's ready to commit suicide. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I do love the little…I mean, the baby and you. Just please don't cry. Here's what, I'll make you feel completely better. Come on, babe, don't cry".

**Plan A:** (in motion) Get Mage into bed. Make sweet love to him. Have him call out my name over and over again. BOOM!! He'll be happy.

Now, if that doesn't work.

**Plan B:** (back-up plan) Grab the Mage. Tear off his clothes. Fuck him into the mattress. Tease him and won't let him cum. Let him cum after he's forced to say dirty stuff. BOOM!!! Better than ever.

I snap out of my little twisted dream world. I tilt Fay's head up and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. The kiss was more like a clash of teeth. I quickly slipped my tongue into the ex-vamp and explore his caverns. After a minute or two we pull apart for air, "Kurogane, I…I need you. Now". I pretend to not hear, "What? What was that? I didn't quite catch it. Can you repeat it?" He looked as if he were to shove my head up my own ass, "I want you to fuck me, damn it!!" I grin an evil smile, "Now that's more like it". I carry Fay, bride-style, into our bedroom. I toss him onto the bed, "YOUOU!!! How dare yo—" I cut him off with a harsh kiss. He moans and I take it as an advancement. I began ripping his clothes to shreds. He helped me by removing the dreadful things off my own body.

**Fay's POV**

While Kurogane was busying himself with my clothes and needs, I was taking off his but thinking solely on the baby. I mean, I'm definitely being aroused but I felt the baby move, too. I stopped Kurogane for a bit and found myself completely stripped naked and him in only his boxers. "Mmh, what babe? What happened?" I look up at his fiery red eyes, "The baby…it moved. It likes you. Every time you talk or do incredible things, I always feel a strong kick of some sort". I pull my lover's hand so that he rests on my small belly, "I thought it didn't start moving until it was at least six months". I start to think, "I do not know, maybe it has extra energy. I just suddenly felt a pair of kicks. I mean, I am probably imagining it, but I felt two strong kicks". Kurogane looks down at me, "Maybe it'll grow up to be strong like its father". I cut Kurogane off, "And smart like its mother". We both laugh. I cut off the silence, "Kuro-cuddly, can we finish what we started? I am getting awfully aroused by you alone". Kurogane smirks, "Yeah, sure. Wouldn't have thought of anything better".

Kurogane grabs my erection and begins nipping it. "Ahh, Kuro---!" His lips suckle my length with great force that almost had me cum right then and there. I pulled at his spiky, ebony hair and urge him to go on. "You dirty little mage. You're so hard and I've just started. Come on, tell me what you want. You said it before. Say it", Kurogane whispered in my ear as he traveled up my body. I did not care as long as I got what I wanted. And with Kurogane, I always got what I wanted. "Kurogane, I want…I want to feel your dick deep inside me. Ah, I want it so bad", I was forced to stoop so low to get my wish. Kurogane grinned, "Touch yourself. Go on, I want to see you touch yourself. I'll do what you want if you do". I have no choice, in the state that I was in, pregnant or not, I do as I am told.

My hand travels, slowly, down to my penis. I grab a hold of it and begin stroking myself. I pant and pick up the speed. I feel Kurogane get up to go get lubricant. I still go and start imagining Kurogane start going into me. "Ah, Kurogane! More, oh so, more". I stick my fingers into my mouth and begin sucking on them. When I decide that it is enough, I insert them into my ring of muscle. I begin a rhythm with myself. In, out, in, out. I go faster and manage to get myself completely aroused to the point of almost coming. I didn't even notice Kurogane start pumping himself because of my little 'entertaining show'. "Ooh, Kuro-kuro. Please, finish me off". Kurogane automatically stops what he is doing and prepares me more than I already am. "Just taking precautions", he says. Aw, he really does care. "See, this is exactly why I love you", I say as I get used to Kurogane's probing, lubricated, fingers inside me.

**Normal POV**

Kurogane probes for a bit more until Fay can't take it anymore. "Kurogane, I swear to God, if you don't hurry up, I am going to bite your sweet cock off and shove it down your throat". Kurogane, not really feeling like losing his precious rod, thrusts as hard as he can into the magician. Fay, already used to the invasion, just whimpers and encourages the ninja to go on. Picking up the pace, Kurogane races in and out as fast as his hips possibly can. Kurogane went so fast that Fay's body was being violently pushed up towards the headboard. Fay moaned extremely loud, "K-Kurogane. You bastard, you are so fucking good. M-mm. Faster. Oh God, faster!" Considering that Kurogane was already going as fast as possible, Kurogane just smirked and switched positions. He sat into an upright position and brought up the mage with him. Kurogane penetrated what innocence Fay had left and poked a certain stop. The blonde arched into Kurogane and cried out, "O-oh!!!! Shit, do that again!" Boy, did Kurogane love it when his lover cursed in bed.

The ninja hit Fay's prostate several more times and realized that his lover was almost over the edge. '_Oh no he's not'_, Kurogane thought, '_I still have mine to get over'._ Kurogane was feeling more of a sadistic than usual. He harshly grabbed Fay's cock and pressured his thumb onto the head. "Hey, what are you…doing?" Fay wanted to come and decided that Kurogane was going fast enough. Kurogane used one hand to squeeze the mage's dick and the other to massage the blonde's ball-sack. Fay began fucking himself onto Kurogane. "A little…fuck…impatient, aren't we?" Kurogane said. Fay threw his head back as his felt Kurogane's hands massage him, "Fuck you. I am trying to enjoy myself and for God's sake, get your hand off my dick!" Meanwhile, Fay was still filling his lover with himself.

Finally, when Kurogane felt himself on the point of coming he said, "Fay, tell me again what you want. I'll let you cum if you tell me". Fay really couldn't handle it anymore, "God damn it, Kurogane, please, let me come". As soon as Kurogane removed his hand, Fay came as he arched and cried out. Feeling Fay's ass hole tighten, as he was coming, around his member did it for him. Kurogane spilled his seed into Fay and avoided collapsing on top of him. Instead, he laid Fay down on his back and Kurogane next to him. And when they thought that they could finally rest, "We're home!!! Kurogane, Fay, we brought dinner!!!" It was the Princess. _'Damn her',_ Kurogane thought. None of them moved. "Do you think…" Fay began. Kurogane silenced him with a kiss, "If they want to know where we are, they'll look for us. Right now, I don't really care". Fay blushed and heard faint footsteps coming up the stairs. "Kuro-pon, she's going to find us". And as he said those words, there was a knock on their door. But before that door opened, they heard Syaoran's voice. He said, "Come on Princess, they're probably sleeping. I'll call them down later". Both men sighed of relief and covered themselves with blankets. And suddenly, the door opened.

"You're going to owe me, guys. Just 'cause the Princess isn't a virgin anymore doesn't mean she knows about homosexual relationships. I would like her to just stick to knowing the normal way. Anyway, I'm sorry for intruding. I just needed to let you guys know that Yuko-san wanted to see you two. Maybe not today, but tomorrow might be nice", this was a complete other side to Syaoran. "Dude, I didn't even know Syaoran was that two-faced", the ninja exclaimed. "It comes with being a teenager I guess. So what do you think Yuko-san wanted to talk to us about?" Fay wondered. "I have no idea. But I'm not worrying over that right now. Let's rest up for a bit. We've gotta get up soon", the taller one of the two said. "Of course. Goodnight, I love you", Fay said snuggling into Kurogane's arms. "These have been some tough five months, but I love you too. Now shut up and sleep", Kurogane let his thoughts wander off.

If only they knew that this was only the beginning of their troubles.

* * *

**Dreamgirl: Sooooooo? What do you think? I totally need to start planning where my stories are going. This, indeed, was a pointless lemon, but i kinda liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	10. A Picture and a Goodbye

**Chapter 10**

**dreamgirl: **Hello everyone, it's been exactly one week. I'm going to try to get into the habit of updating ever week so I don't forget. I'm so happy that my story is getting a lot of attention. I would like thank **IceBear21 **and all of my other reviewers.

**Warnings:** Contains Mpreg, explicit language and a bit of angst. But all of the supposed "angst" will be over in a chapter or two. It's more dramatic and romantic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Never have, never will. How long do I have to put shame upon myself? Have I humiliated myself enough? I don't own anything DAMN IT!! Leave me alone!!!

**Enjoy!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Fay's POV**

I am now in the 6th month of pregnancy and have a bunch of problems surrounding my head. If I may say so myself. Exactly one month ago, Kurogane and I were just finishing up a wonderful time in bed when Syaoran came in and announced that the dimensional witch wanted to speak to us. The next day, we allowed Mokona to transport us to Japan.

_Flashback_

_"Good Afternoon, Yuko-san. What, may I ask, have we come here for?" I said to her. She kept on her 'poker face' (as Kurogane would say) while speaking to both of us. "I am fully aware that you, Fay, are 5 months pregnant. Which is exactly why I am offering my help", Yuko-san said with a certain gleam in her eyes. Kurogane stepped in, "Now, why the fuck would you do something like that?" She actually smiled, "Because I'm nice!" She could've fooled me. "Yeah right, bitch. What's the catch? We both know that deals with you don't come cheap", Kurogane scoffed. The witch became serious again, "The price will be paid soon enough. But in the mean time, I would like to assist you in the birth of your child". I didn't feel like being quiet anymore, "We already have a doctor, Yuko-san. I know I may not be able to give birth naturally, which is why I will be having a caesarian procedure done. There is no need to propose a bargain"._

_Her eyes threw daggers at me, "No, whatever means of medical assistance you think you may have is not enough. Do you understand that it is not everyday that men give birth? Have you considered the fact that you were a vampire while conceiving the child and that child may be a vampire too? You are a magician again and giving birth will make you lose a lot of blood. You can't afford to lose blood again. Tell me, have you had any weird urgencies?" I gulped, "Yes, I have. I have suddenly felt…thirsty again". I turned to look at my lover, Kurogane just looked at me as if trying to figure me out. But there was nothing that I was hiding besides the fact that my body rejected normal food and searched for blood. Yuko-san went on, "So it is very likely that your child is a vampire also. Do you understand what could happen after the baby is born? That child will search for vampiric nutrition and its instincts will guide it to the wrong place. Do you possibly think that a human doctor can understand that so simply? You are a fool if you think so"._

_I heard Kurogane's blade come out. Wait, since when did he carry a blade? "Enough of this bullshit. No one talks to the mage like that 'cept me. Got that, bitch? I don't give a flying fuck if my kid's a vampire. It can have my blood if it wants. I'm its FATHER!" He grabs my hand and starts to turn, "Let's go, Fay. This is a shithole for jackasses". We start to enter the portal I made. Yuko-san says one last thing before we leave, "That child will kill for its blood. Father or not. Getting pregnant was not a mistake or a coincidence. There is no such thing as coincidence, only inevitability". With that, we left with doubt on our minds._

_End of Flashback_

Yes, my child is a possible vampire and might undoubtedly kill me to get what it wants. But I love it no matter what. Kurogane says the same. After our little encounter with Yuko, we received a call for Ai-sensei scheduling an appointment to receive a sonogram. And that is where we are headed right now. Apparently, a sonogram is a digital computer-thingy that takes pictures of the baby and can identify the baby's gender. I am thrilled. If only Kurogane would cheer up.

**Kurogane's POV**

Fay is trying to cheer me up, but it ain't working. You try having a bitchy whore tell you that you're gonna be murdered by your own fucking kid! Even if that was a month ago, I'm still pissed about it. I mean, I'm happy 'bout finally seeing the little shit after making it, but I have a bad feeling about the whole pregnancy thing. I fucking hate it when the witch says crap about inevitability. I don't believe in shit like that. Me meeting the mage was coincidence. Me falling in love with him was my own stupid mistake (not that I regret it). And getting him pregnant was his fault 'cause he's a frickin' abnormal dumbass! But, anyway, I'll try to think positive and stop spacing out 'cause I might get into a car accident. Yes, since we live in a busy city, the mage encouraged me to get a driver's license-thing. Yeah, I still don't get it, but I guess it's like one of those things I drove in Piffle world.

We finally got to the doctor's office and realized that Fay and I weren't the only ones in the car. I completely forgot that the kid and the princess were here with Mokona. I still didn't talk to anyone one of them because I was still in a foul mood. We walked in and were automatically attended by the nurse, who was escorting us to Ai-sensei's private office. As we entered, we saw Ai with a strange man who looked evil. My ninja senses said, 'This bastard is up to no good'. His aura was just screaming 'Bloody Mary'! Ai realized we walked in and put a stack of papers away, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just finishing up with a patient. You're early, aren't you? Well, why don't we get started?" Fay sat on a hospital bed and started speaking to Ai about our 'family'. "That is so nice! So, these two children are adopted? That's amazing!" Fay corrected her, "They are not exactly children. They are both 16 years old". She faked a surprise, "Really? But you are so young! They could be Mr. Suwa's children but definitely not yours!"

I annoyingly glared at her, "I'm not even old enough to be a father, damn it! I'm only 26! Who becomes a father at 10?" Fay hushed me up, "Kurogane is right, and I am also, like you said, not old enough to be a mother". Ai pushed some more, "And how old are you?" The mage was taken by surprised but answered, "I will be 24 in December". That was the last straw. It pissed me off that he would tell a stranger his real age but not his own lover! Well, you know what? Screw him! As soon as I see that baby, I'm out of here!

**Normal POV**

The gel on Fay's grown belly felt cold to him, but he adjusted. Ai put a metal thing on this abdomen and started to move around. There, Fay Fluorite, Kurogane Suwa, Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto saw, what appeared to be, two heads. **(A/N: I know that twins are a bit cliché, but I couldn't resist. More about this at the bottom of the page)**. Everyone gasped. "Awww! Fay-san, they're…" Kurogane cut off Sakura. "Twins? What kind of sick joke is this? This can't be happening. This cannot be fucking happening. I'm too fucking YOUNG to deal with twins, horny teens, a pork bun, AND a fucking lying bastard!" The ninja's mind was spinning and he couldn't think straight. Whatever came out of his mouth was not exactly what he was thinking. He ran out like it was the only choice he had.

Fay looked hurt because of what Kurgane said and did. He was happy because found out that he was blessed by having two children. '_But wait'_, he thought, '_Twins. No. No. Not twins. Twins are demons. Twins are unlucky. There will be hell to pay'_. Now, Fay was definitely freaked out and depressed. Not only had his lover walked out on him, but also he just found out that his children would be damned by misfortune. If only this were all a cruel dream. But it wasn't. It was the sad reality he had to face.

**M****eanwhile…**

Kurogane left the car keys with the kid and made sure to never look back. He was going home by bus, going to pack, talk to Yuko, leave money for the family, and heading somewhere unknown. He couldn't deal with a lover that never spoke to him, vowed to never hide things, and who was going to make his life a hellhole. He loved him too much to leave him, but he needed sometime to think. He needed to breathe. Although, he's not sure if he will ever come back home.

**Fay's POV**

"What the hell is HIS problem? How could Kurogane just leave like that and expect Syaoran to drive?" I complained as I opened the door to our apartment. I turned to see the children stand in shock and they looked at the inside of the apartment. It was empty. Not completely, just the floor. Meaning, all of Kurogane's clothes (that were left on the floor to be washed) were gone. _'Oh, finally, he does the laundry!_' I thought. But I then noticed a note on the dinner table that read:

_ I'm sorry Fay. You may be wondering why I left this note. Well, it's because I'm not here right now. Which is exactly why you are reading this. I can't stand seeing you lie all the time and hide things from me. I always asked you about yourself and your past, you never told me everything. Not even the simplest things like your age, what your brother was like, or what your favorite color is. I'm tired of trying to figure you out. You are an open book, but I don't have any strength to continue pretending that you are honest in everything you do. For all I know, those babies may not even be mine. I'm not doubting or dumping you. I still love you and I'm sorry that it came to this. I just need some time alone to think because right now, my head's not so good. I don't know where I'm going, or when I'll be back. I just want you to know that I love you. I left you everything I made since we started working. So, that's about $4,000. I'll be back soon, if not, for the babies' birth. Remember, I love you._

_ Youou Kurogane Suwa_

As I finished up the letter, I collapsed and began to cry. It has been a while since I have truly cried. Sakura ran to support me and I gave her the letter, which she gave to Syaoran after she read it. I do not remember how long I stayed there, crying, without saying a word. Syaoran carried me to my room and Sakura laid next to me on the bed. I wish I could understand what exactly was happening, but there was too much confusion going on right now. If only I could stop him before he left. If only I hadn't hidden anything or lied to him again. But that gave him no right to believe that my children are not his children. They are his babies! My head is filled with anger, depression, worry, sadness, anxiety, and whole bunch of other things I cannot describe. I went to sleep thinking to myself, _'Kurogane, I hope you are okay. I am sorry if I have not been a good lover, but I wish for you to come home. Please…I love you'._

_

* * *

**dreamgirl: Yes, they are twins. I was thinking about making a boy then a girl. But that would take too long. There's definitely be a sequel, so I'll save all of my current, dirty, ideas for then. Tell me what you like and what you don't like. I ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!! Please read and review!!! Arigato!! (i think that's how you spell it in japanese...)**_


	11. An Awkward Reunion

**Chapter 11**

**dreamgirl: I updated faster than usual because the suspense was killing me. I began the chapter while I was in class and my parents weren't home, so I was, like, "Screw it, they're not here, so I'll write some KuroFai now!" This is your long awaited chapter 11. **

**disclaimer: I'm sick right now, I've already cried and ripped my hair because I don't own TRC. What more should I do? Don't answer that....**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

I didn't want to hurt the mage, never in a million years. But the moment I decided to leave, it seemed inevitable. Right now, I'm staying at a friend's house. Anyway, unconsciously, I knew I was doing the right thing. I would be running away, but because I had to earn money to support my family. It may seem like an unreasonable excuse, but it's what I think is best. As a kid, my always told me to work extra hard so that I wouldn't lose the people I loved. I know I should've told Fay what I was going to do, but with his raging hormones and never-ending sex, I wouldn't ever be able to work 2 jobs. Yep, that's right. Two jobs. I work as a gym teacher at Manhattan Island Academy and as a security guard at a place called "Yankee Stadium" a couple of miles away from where I live. Speaking of which, you may be wondering how I could be able to understand people, huh? Easy, I asked Mokona to contact the witch for me while the kids (and Fay) weren't looking.

When I talked to Yuko-bitch, I asked her if she could help Fay during the pregnancy, she agreed. At the same time, she gave me a special translating thing that allows me to speak fluently with the person I'm talking to. So far, I'm freeloading on my co-worker, Sean, who hasn't had sex with girlfriend, 'cause of me, lately. "Dude, so when are you gonna head back? It's been, like, two weeks already. Your girlfriend's gonna give birth before you know it", Sean said. "I said, 'Not yet'. My…girlfriend is probably pissed at me right now. I think. But I've gotta earn more money so that I won't have to worry about baby expenses. And on top of THAT, I've got two adopted kids and a bunny. How the fuck am I supposed to handle two MORE brats. No way, man. I gotta work some more", I said grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting down on the sofa. "Alright dude, whatever you say. Doesn't your girl have a job?" Sean wasn't letting this go and I was the one who had to take all this shit.

"Yeah, she does, but she's on maternity leave", I took a sip. "Speaking of maternity leave, there's a rumor going around in school that a guy teacher is pregnant", that dip-shit is smarter than I thought. I nearly choked on the beer, "What?" Sean seemed oblivious to the fact that I almost died, "Yeah, you know that Fluorite guy? They say he's actually a girl and that he's on maternity leave. Freaky huh?" I got pale. '_Shit. Please, God, don't let this asshole find out. Please, please, please'_. But I don't think my prayers got up fast enough because I saw Sean's eyes widen. I was in some deep shit…again. "Dude…" I automatically got up, "No, no, no, no. I have to go. I have a three o'clock shift. See ya". Sean followed me, "Your shift's not at three, it's from eleven to seven". Damn him. Sean pulled me by the shirt and tossed me onto the sofa against my will spilling the beer on myself. For a surfer dude with no brains, he's sure got some strength. He can't even be taller than Fay, but he's tough when he feels like it.

"You, you knocked up that chemistry teacher, didn't you?" I suddenly forgot that I had acid beer on my shirt. I didn't answer. I didn't have to, he figured it out already. I just looked away. "Oh shit! That's, like, messed UP!!! So, is he really a girl?" I wish this ass-wipe would shut up already, "No. Why the hell would he be a girl? Yeah, sure, he's as skinny as a toothpick but he still has manly feat—Ah, Shit". I was out of the box. "Ha!! I knew it!! I knew that something freaky was goin' on between you two. Dude, don't you think everyone notices how he clings to you? But I honestly thought he was a girl. I very hot girl. My daddy always said that French chicks were always the right way to go!" I felt my insides heat up with anger, "Hey, no one talks 'bout Fay like that! He's not a mere past time, he's a person, damn it! Don't you ever fuckin' think that he's just some whore that sleeps around. I plan on marrying him! So he's my bitch, got it?" Sean's eyes widened again. Fuck. I'm out of the closet again and I just told a retard my intentions. I'm so screwed.

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile Kurogane was fighting his inner demons, Fay was at home, sulking. "Fay, you can't be lying around at home all day. It's not healthy for babies"; Sakura was being like a mother hen. The magician soon perked up (a façade of course) and got up from the bed. "Hey, Fay, why don't we go to this new baby story that Syaoran and I found while walking yesterday? It has a bunch of cute baby clothes. We can use the money Kurogane-san left us. How about?" The blonde didn't feel like shopping at all, but he knew he had to sooner or later. He sighed but maintained his mask, "Of course, princess, I need to stretch my swollen ankle anyway". Being pregnant had taken a major toll on Fay's body. Not only had his ankles swollen up, but also he had gotten fat. FAT! Can you believe that? After a couple of weeks ago, his belly had grown and he couldn't fit into his normal clothes. Albeit, the doctor says he's still small for almost 7 months. Fay got ready and the four of them (Mokona included) went to the store called "Babies 'R' Us".

**Fay's POV**

We got there by train, Syaoran is not at the legal age to drive a car and so we were forced to take the subway to Union Square. WE finally got there after the 20-minute ride. It was the biggest baby store I have ever seen in my life. Well, I think it is the only baby store I have ever seen. We walked in and a girl ran over to us, "Hi, welcome to Babies 'R' Us. My name is Tristen, do you need any help looking for something?" Syaoran spoke for us, "No, miss. We know exactly where we're going. Thank, though". Tristen smiled but didn't go away. Instead, she stalked over to me, "Oh my god!! You are, like, the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life!! When are you due?" I was already used to people mistaking me for a girl, I am pregnant after all. "Oh, um, I am almost seven months", I aid trying to get away from her. "Really? You are so lucky! Where's the father?" God damn it, won't she shut up already? I kept my mask perfectly in place, "I…I do not know right now. Um, if you'll excuse us, I need to get some things for my twins". She gave me an apologetic look, "Oh, I'm sorry. Wait, you said twins? Oh-em-gee!!! Here, I'll take you to the twin aisle. Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards aisle 5. Syaoran and Sakura decided to stay near the toy section.

We stopped in front of a whole twin section with carriages, clothes, bibs, bottles, toys, diapers, and a various selection of other stuff. "Wow", I was flabbergasted. Tristen turned to look at me, "You know, I kinda know how you feel. My boyfriend and I haven't had sex in over two weeks and I really want to have a baby, but we've gotta wait till after his friend goes back home". What she just said is nothing in comparison to the kind of pain I am going through. I searched through a bunch of clothes and placed them into the nearest cart, "I know who he is. I mean, the father. I'm not some kind of slut. My babies' father is my boyfriend. We met each other traveling one day and since then, we've been in love. But we were not aware of the other's admiration until about eight months ago. After we stopped by in this city, we decided to stay and settle down. And before we knew it, I turned up pregnant. Those teens that were with me, they were also traveling with us and live with us now. What I am trying to say is, the babies' father and I loved each other very much. Suddenly, after I received a sonogram, he just split. He ran, left over four thousand dollars and disappeared. I haven't seen him since".

Tristen was on the verge of tears, "You poor baby. You've gone through so much, that son of a bitch better show up or somehow, help me God, I'm gonna find him and kick his ass!" She made me feel better and I thanked her for that. If only Kurogane were here to help.

**Kurogane's POV**

"Come on, you wanna be a good papa or what? My girl works there so she can get us a discount. Seriously, dude, I think you've gotta kiss and make up. And no better way to do it than with coming home with a bag full of toys for the kids!" Sean dragged me to some brat store to spend my paycheck on my unborn kids. We entered the store and I flinched. It was insanely cute. I was automatically attracted to a little girl's outfit that said, "I'm mommy's angel, but I'm papa's little warrior". I'm definitely getting that! "Kevin, let's go. My chick's over there! I see her red hair sticking out with a cute blonde next to her", apparently, Sean prefers to call me Kevin than Kurogane. Don't ask me, he's the idiot. We walked towards his girlfriend and she seemed to be talking to a tall girl. Wait, wait, WAIT!!! That girl looks a lot like…

**Normal POV**

As Kurogane approached Sean's girlfriend, he began to realize who the person next to her was. The closer the got, the faster his heart beat. As soon as they were only inches away from them, the mystery blonde looked up and stood shocked to see the ninja before him. Both stood me mouths wide open, "FAY!?!?" "KUROGANE!?!?"

* * *

**dreamgirl: Kurgy-poo and Fay-awesome have reunited!!! Dun-dun-dun!!! (dramatic music plays) What will happen next? Will Fay forgive Kurogane and will Kurogane go back home? Who knows! Review and you'll find out!**


	12. Month Number 8

**Chapter 12**

**dreamgirl: It's been a little over week, sorry about that. I was really confused while writing this. I was torn between writing my Songfics and this. Gomen nasai if it didn't come out that well.**

**disclaimer: I'm not getting freakin' paid for this, okay?**

**ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Fay's POV**

"What the fuck? Fay, is that…?" Tristan was in shock, I could tell. I, myself, was discombobulated, "Heh, yes. This is the infamous Kurogane I have been telling you about". Apparently, Kurogane was with a young man that worked at the same school both of us have been working at. "You filthy son of a bitch! Who do you think you are? Coming back all of a sudden, do you really think Fay's going to let you stomp all over her? You've got some balls, ass-wipe", she still was not going to let this go. Sean, our co-worker seemed to be tagging along with Kurogane, "Babe, calm down. It's all cool, it's all just a big misunderstanding, right Kevin?" Huh, Kevin? Oh, yeah, that's what he would call Kurgy. Sure, he yells at me for not calling him by his name but someone else could? Bullshit…I mean, how rude! "Wait, Sean, you know this bastard?" The girl still went on. "Of course, I know both of them. They're teachers at the school I work at, babe", Sean replied. Meanwhile, Kurogane and I were left with our jaws opened wide and speechless.

Once everyone had gotten their stories straight, I was still as confused as ever, "Tristan, you don't have to be so defensive for me. Kurogane had his reasons for leaving, as we so well learned and so I understand that". Kurogane looked at me with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry that I didn't explain. I was confused, scared, but I knew I had to do something. I wanted to be the best father a kid could have, but I guess I'm too fuckin' naïve and young to understand that concept". While we were making up in a fairly romantic way, Sean had to open his semi-idiotic mouth, "Tris, why do you keep calling Fay a 'she'?" Kurogane slapped him across the head, "You dumb piece of shit, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tristan still didn't get it, " 'Cause she's a girl, silly. Why would you think…" She looked at me closely and said, "Fay…say something". I smiled nervously, "Something, heh". Her eyes grew wide, "Oh-Em-Gee!! I knew you had a deeper voice than me, but I thought it was 'cause you were sick or something! So, you're…a guy?"

Kurogane whacked Sean again, "Ow, what the hell was that for?" The ninja muttered something incomprehensible. I had no choice but to answer Tristan's question, "Guess my secrets out, but yes, I am in fact male". I had to go through the whole procedure as to explaining everything to the young girl. By the time I finished, Kurogane and I had chosen clothes and supplies for our unborn children. We said our goodbyes, found the teens and headed out in one car. Once we were home, the children left us alone so we could talk things out. "Fay, you know…eh? Wait, why the hell are you crying?" The hormones had gotten the best of me, "I'm s-sorry, I d-don't know w-why I'm c-crying. I'm just s-so glad you're b-back and safe".

**Kurogane's POV**

The mage was truly confusing; out of no-fucking-where he starts crying! We were currently in our room, and I was still in the middle of unpacking the stuff I had gotten from Sean's place. "Listen, why don't we just lay down and relax, k?" Fay had taken my suggestion, grabbed my hand and we both lied down on the bed. The idiot actually did relax, "Hey, Kuro-koi, I've been wondering, what will we name our children?" I turned to look at the mage as if he had two heads, "Wait, so you're not mad at me?" The blonde shook his head, no, "Okay, just making sure. Um…I don't know. Haven't you thought of any names yet?" Fay looked sad for a brief moment, "I didn't want to make any decisions without you being there with me. So, what names should we choose?"

We went back in forth between Japanese, French, and American names.

I suggested, "Ai, after our doctor?"

Fay shook his head, "No, I don't really like that name. What about Chase, for a boy?"

"That's French! You're discriminating! The only fucking reason you choose French names is 'cause your name's French"

Fay sighed, "No shit. What about…"

We went on and on and on. We finally settled on naming our daughter a French name and our son a Japanese name. If it's two girls, it will be Suki and Jaime. If it's two boys, it'll be Chase and Ryuichi. "But what if it's a boy AND a girl, Kuro-daddy?" I sighed out of frustration, "Pick one fucking name for each! Okay, listen, I'm not good at this shit, why don't we just rest up and think more about this tomorrow, okay honey?" Fay just nodded and fell asleep in my arms.

**Normal POV**

That had all happened a couple of months ago. Now, Fay was a little into his 8th month and everything was going merrily. Not only had Kurogane and Fay's bond grown stronger, but they had just received news Yuko would help them during the pregnancy on Kurogane's request. And Fay was also growing bigger and bigger everyday, "Kuro-puu, am I fat?" This was the moment the ninja had been waiting for, "Why the hell would you think that? Of course you're not, I think you're sexier when you're pregnant". Kurogane had read enough magazine to know that when this day came, he would get exactly what he wanted if he played his cards right. "You're just saying that! You don't really mean it, Kuro-fake", the blonde complained. The ninja smiled a soft smile and said, "You're a real idiot, you know that? Honestly, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Now, stop all this nonsense about being fat, because you aren't honey".

It sickened Kurogane to the stomach saying such sappy lines. And when the moment came when he was ready to take the mage right there on the floor, "Kuro-kuro, I don't think so". The shinobi's garnet eyes were filled with surprise, "Huh? W-what are you talking about?" Fay grinned an evil smile, "You think I do not know what you are thinking about? I found this magazine laying around our room, Kurogane". The Jap swallowed hard, '_Shit_'. The mage continued, "Funny, I didn't think it was possible to acquire sex from just saying some sweet words to your lover. What do you think, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane just laughed nervously, "Screw you, mage".

"You wish", Fay retorted.

"You fuckin' wish I wished", Kurogane had nothing better to say.

"Kurogane, I do not believe it is possible for us to engage in sexual activities when I am ready to give birth any second now. We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, anyway. And concerning health risks, I cannot even perform fellatio", Fay was being serious now, with a little teasing. The Jap sighed in disappointment, "You freakin' suck, you know that? Fine, I'll be a good boy and go find myself another blonde bitch. I heard 90th street was known for some nice, sexy…" The mage shut Kurogane up with a harsh kiss, "Shut the fuck up, Kurogane. You know you'll never be satisfied unless it's me. Admit it, you looooove me!!" The ninja tried not to squish the blonde as he hugged him, "Yeah, yeah, whatever". Little did both know that everything up until this point wasn't just coincidence, it was inevitability.

* * *

**dreamgirl: Review, that's all I've got to say. I'm at a poor choice of words because my mom is sitting right across from me and I'm watching American Idol right now. Sorry.**


	13. 2 in 1

**Chapter 13**

**dreamgirl: It's been over a month, I know. But A) I've been sick with the swine flu (or so my mom thinks) but I'm over it. Well, I still have an on/off fever but anyways...B) I've been busy with other stuff and so I haven't been able to update even though I had half of it done a couple of weeks ago. I won't be long but guys, PLEASE REVIEW! It doesn't need to be long (it could be one word if u want) but it'd totally keep me going.**

**disclaimer: I don't own KuroFai or SyaoSaku or DouWata. But I DO own two little bundles of joy you will meet later on in this chapter!!**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Kurogane's POV**

Apparently, Fay's doctor, Ai, canceled at the last minute because she had "plans" or some bullshit like that. I seriously think there's something fishy going on with that chick. Well, fuck it, right now, I'm gonna enjoy my day off from work and not worry. I walked down from my room and into the kitchen to get myself a beer. I was really starting to like this world and it's alcohol, it was satisfying. I cracked the beer bottle open and made my way onto where Fay was…the living room. "Ah, Kuro-puu, my feet hurt!! Make it go away, nya!!" I calmly take a sip before blowing up, "What the fuck are you, a cat? Damn it, why didn't we just go to wherever it was to get those things taken out of you, huh?" Fay was lying on the couch and looked like he was about to cry, "Kurgy, you know these 'things' are babies and not some objects like what Mokona stores in its mouth. They can't be simply taken out so soon, they will be ready when they are ready, love. Remember, patience is a virtue". I mumbled, "Yeah, yeah. Patience my ass".

Truth be told, I was actually starting to worry now. Fay was in his ninth month and it seemed like he couldn't handle anymore. His ankles were as swollen as hell and his belly looked like it was about to pop. He wasn't this big last month, but I guess that's what it's like with twins. What worried me the most was that the time witch hadn't contacted us to settle our deal. Fay was pretty sure he was delivering the babies at a hospital, but both Yuuko and I were sure that he wasn't. And I had a pretty good idea why.

I came back to the present and continued a conversation with my pregnant lover, "Hey, where's the kid and the princess?" Fay turns, smiles and looks at me; "They had a rough day yesterday, so they are resting up". I looked puzzled, "Yesterday? They were home all day yesterday. How the hell can you tell me that it was rough yester…" It finally dawned on me and I blushed, "Oh, um…yeah, I understand. Never mind". Damn, I'm never shy or get embarrassed like this!!! What is up with me? "Aww, Kuro-kuro's blushing!! Really, Kuro-cute, you impregnated a man, how can you not realize what's in front of your face so quickly?" I went on drinking my beer and mumbling stuff under my breath. I turned away as I asked Fay, "Mage, after those brats are born…um…do you think you'd want to get, like, married or something?" I don't know what came over me; I just had to know if this dumb blond wanted to tie the knot or something. It was always my parents dream to know that I married someone I loved. Arrghh!! This is so not like me, damn it!!

After a long period of silence, I thought I caught Fay off-guard, so I continued, "Um…mage?" I turned back towards him, "Fay…?" Said blond was cringing in pain and groaning, "Ahhh!!! Ku…ro…sa…ma!" I rush to his side and help him up, "What happened, Fay? What is it?" Even though, as a ninja, I was trained to stay calm in worst-case scenarios, seeing Fay like this had me in panic. Fay was holding his swollen belly and said, "Kuro, the babies…they're here". My eyes opened wide, "Oh, shit".

**Normal POV**

The ninja had no idea what to do. His mind raced from calling the doctor, or contacting Yuuko, to walking in on Syaoran and Sakura. He was used to helping an injured comrade, but he had never taken part in the birth of a baby. And Fay's crying out didn't help the situation at all. Luckily, the fair-haired cries of pain awoke the teens up and had them rush down from their room. Sakura was the first to find them, "Oh!! Oh my goodness!! They're here aren't they, Fay? Um…okay, I'll get the clothes we prepared!" The princess raced into Fay's room and gathered the bags they had prepared a while ago. Syaoran didn't say anything but had Mokona get in touch with Yuuko.

Yuuko appeared as a hologram, "You rang?" Kurogane was not taking shit from her right now so he told her, "Bitch, the mage is going into labor and we have no where to go, damn it. How are you gonna help him give birth now, huh?" The dimensional witch had a lot of patience with this young fellow, "First, are you willing to pay the price?" The shinobi sighed, "Goddamnit!! Didn't we already establish that a long time ago? Just, do whatever you gotta do to help him, okay?" She continued, "Do you trust my judgment?" It was now Fay who, while going into labor, answered, "Yes, Yuuko, we do. But please, dimensional witch, now if you must do so!" She smirked, "Very well. Mokona, if you please". At that moment, three things happened. First, Mokona opened its mouth. Second, Fay's contractions just got a whole worse. And third, Sakura finally got back down with the bags.

The four travelers were sucked into the time warp and spit out into what appeared to be modern-day Japan. Kurogane found himself in a room with Syaoran and some other guy named "Doumeki" or something like that. Said ninja had to wait in another room while his pregnant love gave birth to their children. What Kurogane didn't understand was why some high school kid was allowed to be in the same room as Fay but he wasn't!

And so he asked the guy next to him, "Oi, you know that kid right?"

Doumeki responded, "Watanuki? Yeah, I do".

"So, why the hell is he in there when I can't be, huh?"

Doumeki just shrugged his shoulders.

"Kid, I'm really starting to get pissed off right now, ya hear me? Anyway, why are YOU here?" Kurogane was getting cranky mostly because he had no way of knowing if his lover would be okay or not.

"I was with him when he got called. So, naturally, I had to come to", he said with a stoic face.

"What are you, his lover or something?" Of course, Kurogane didn't believe everyone swung that way like he did. But when the teen didn't answer, he started questioning his own people. _'Are all us __Japanese people gay?' _He asked himself. '_Ah, forget it. My mind is not on shit like this, it is on that dumbass blond of mine…right?'_

Two hours passed by before Yuuko finally came out and said, "Whoo-hoo, big guy, over here!!" She waved him over to the room they were doing whatever they were doing in. The brunette followed and asked, "So, is he okay?" Yuuko smiled, "Yes, he's perfectly fine as well as your newborn son and daughter", she turned to the room, "Watanuki-kun, Sakura-chan, out here!!" Kurogane was taken by surprise when the teen he was talking about came over and placed a baby boy, wrapped in a blue blanket, in his left arm. Not even a second later, the princess placed his daughter in his right arm in a pink blanket. He looked at both of them but couldn't see too well in the dark, and so Yuuko let him into the room with the babies.

**Fay's POV**

I was as tired as hell, or so my vulgar lover would say. I wanted to sleep for an eternity, but knew that wasn't possible. So I just rested my eyes. That's when the door opened and Kurogane came through it holding two blankets in his arms. I was wondering what they were until my mind brightened up and remembered that I had just given birth to, not one, but TWO babies. Wow. I looked up at my lover and smiled, "You seem like the perfect father, Kuro-otou. It makes me very happy!" I could see my words made Kurogane blush even though my vision was a bit blurry, "S-shut up, mage. And don't call me that! It's K-U-R-O-G-A-N-E". I giggle and change the subject, "So, Kuro-woof, what are we to name our children, eh?"

I could sense that this made my lover was caught off-guard, "Um…well, why the hell do you want ME to name them?" I smiled, "You don't have to name both of them if you are not comfortable". He gave me our son and said, "You went through nine months of bullshit, I think it'd be fair to let you name him, I guess". I was moved to tears but took my son anyway, "Okay, then, what will you name our daughter?"

Kurogane seemed stunned for a moment as he looked at our little girl and back at me, "She opened her eyes!"

"Yes, I do think that is natural, Kuro-pipi".

"No, I mean, her eyes…they…"

This had me concerned, "What is it?"

Kurogane went on, "They're yours. Her eyes are a clear blue like yours are. They seem like two blue topazes, two aquamarines, or even two very light sapphires. And whenever I look in eyes such as these, they remind me of the endless sky. To me, blue is a sad color, but it is also the color of hope. So, I will call her Sora because her eyes are that of the clear blue sky above".

I was kept in awe from what he just said but I went on, "Kuro-sama, I had no idea you were so poetic". My words seemed to break whatever moment Kurogane was having looking into Sora's eyes, "Yeah, well, that's what happens when you're born to a priestess and to a womanizer. AND when you grow up with a girly princess". I still couldn't believe that the strongest ninja alive could actually be a helpless romantic. I was really lucky to have him. His voice broke my thoughts, "So, what are you gonna name him?" I began thinking and finally said, "You know, our son was born first but had to fight for his life because he kept holding onto his sister in there but he pulled through. And I do see him with your eyes Kuro-pon. They are not as red, but have a kind of copper-ish color to them but not that brown. I do believe that he will grow up to be brave like his daddy, so I will name him Andre". Kurogane smiled a rare smile but it was I who said, "Fluorite or Suwa?" He looked at me like I was crazy, "What the hell are you talking about, Mage?" I replied, "What will their surnames be? Will they take after my name or yours?" He really had to think about that too, "Blondie, listen, didn't I tell you before? I kinda want you to marry me, so I guess our kids will be Suwa. Or Fluorite-Suwa is you want". I froze, "Wait, what? Are you asking for my hand in marriage?"

* * *

**Son= Andre (meaning "masculine or brave" in French)**

**Daughter= Sora (meaning "sky" in Japanese) **

**dreamgirl: So, tell me what you think. I had ileana425 help me out with the names but Sora was all my idea. He he. I was originally going to name the boy Chase (meaning "Hunter" in Freanch), but ileana liked Andre better and so did I, so I did!! Reviews keep little Andre and Sora alive!!!**


	14. Do you or Don't You?

**Chapter 14**

**dreamgirl: Hey, what's up? It hasn't been too long I hope. I haven't written lemons in a while so I'm a bit rusty. I hope it doesn't suck too bad. **

**warnings: This chapter contains lemons. I hope it doesn't suck but it does have explicit sex scenes as well as hard-core language. You have been warned...**

**disclaimers: I DON'T own, damn it!!! Only Andre and Sora, they're all MINE!!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Normal POV**

"Are you asking for my hand in marriage?" asked a stunned Fay.

Kurogane felt flustered, "You make it sound so damn formal".

Fay's mind still couldn't process what was going on but went on to say, "Well, what exactly are you saying Kurogane?" The ninja knew that when his lover called him by his name that the blond was pissed off.

"Damn it, you stupid mage!" Kurogane knew of no other way to react, he himself had no idea what was going on.

Unfortunately, Fay was still highly sensitive, "What, now I am stupid? You're the one blurting out things that you do not mean! I just fucking gave BIRTH just now and you're calling me stupid? Well, fuck you too!!!" With that, Fay broke down in tears but maintained his dignity by holding tightly onto Andre since he couldn't get up and walk out. The shinobi felt like a complete asshole watching Fay cry his beautiful eyes out.

He groaned out of frustration and sat next to Fay and his son, "Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to call you stupid or anything, it just kinda pisses me off that you had to ask and make it sound all serious and shit. I wanted a yes or a no, not just a switch in my words".

He had all ears from Fay now, "Mage, I want to love you forever. I know I'm not romantic, I'm short-tempered, I'm violent, I have a bad mouth, and I'm a major jackass. But overall, I'm head over heels for you, Fay. So, I hope you can accept me as I am and love me forever too".

The blonde couldn't help but cry again, "Who said you were not romantic?"

**Kurogane's POV**

Damn it, I can't believe I just fucking SAID that mushy crap!!! What the fuck is WRONG with me? But, you know, I don't regret saying them because it's the truth. I do wanna marry the mage, and I never wanna make him cry again. It all would've gone well if that damn time bitch didn't walk in and ruin it.

"Oh, Kuro-san, Fay-san, how are you both? I see you both have your children in loving arms, but allow Watanuki-kun and Sakura-chan take care of them now. I'm sure you would want to catch up with each other in whatever you've missed out on in these nine, long, months".

I didn't quite understand what that lady meant until the glasses kid and the princess took our kids out and everyone left us alone.

I was curious, so I asked, "Hey, did she mean what I think she meant?"

The mage looked at me with those big blue eyes of his, "Yes, Kuro-kuro, she did". I was now starting to regret I was sitting right next to him, "Oi, wait. We can't, not after you just popped out two kids!"

That didn't stop Fay from pushing me down on my back and climbing on top of me, "Kuro-puu, I did not 'pop out' our babies. It was all magic on Yuuko-san's side and my own magic that allowed our children to be born. It was like a normal birth, only that I did not give vaginal birth. I am worn out, but mostly because I had to concentrate to keep Andre and Sora alive. I had to use up most of my magic to save them. But I am physically able to have sexual intercourse, Kuro-myuu".

Fay started grinding up and down my leg with his dick that was practically out there under the hospital gown he was wearing. I didn't feel like asking how he got that on, all that mattered was what was in front of me and being offered right now.

"So, in short, I can fuck you all night long if I want?"

The mage looked up at me with lust-filled eyes and whispered into my ear, "Oh yes, Kuro-sexy. You can fuck me over and over and over until my tiny little pink hole can't take any more. Then fuck me even more so it sucks you in and fill it with cum". I was automatically turned on to the max. It's like the mage had a fucking double personality when it came to sex! Oh God, but was this my limit…

**Fay's POV**

After giving in to my heavy seduction, Kurogane flipped me over and quickly undress himself and me. He then began leaving love bites from my neck all the way down to my thigh.

"Ooh, Kuro-sama, right there. Suck me off right there!"

I grabbed onto my tan lover who gave me a sexy, seductive look. He knew I was fully erect, but he had to tease me even more. He did not take me into his mouth like I asked, instead he teased my hole with his tongue.

"Ahh!! No, not there! Ooh, please—no!"

I kept moaning and begging him not to lick me there since it was too much to handle. His tongue was wet, smooth and long. He rimmed the outside, and then separated my two cheeks so that I opened up and he could insert his tongue and massage me to the fullest.

At the same time, he pumped me but held the tip so I couldn't cum, "K-kuro, please, I'm coming".

I tried slowing down my breaths so that they would come out in long slow huffs. But all my concentration was thrown off when I felt something big, long and hard was inserted into my puckered hole. I cried out at the feel of heat.

**Normal POV**

"Aaaaah!!!" was all that was heard coming from the blonde mage as Kurogane had entered him.

Kurogane tried to maintain control over his emotions but lust won over logic at this moment. He didn't give a flying fuck if he got Fay pregnant again or not, he was gonna have him barebacked whether he liked it or not. The shinobi didn't wait when he thrusted harshly into his pale lover. He was in at the hilt and waited until Fay had gotten impatient and thrust back onto him. That's when he started. Kurogane didn't hold back just because Fay had given birth, and that's didn't stop their skin of slapping against each other when his balls met Fay's ass. The mage's anus was the tunnel to paradise for Kurogane's cock. It was so big and so long that Kurogane could feel the deepest caverns of Fay's little cave. And that's how it was meant to be.

Kurogane groaned and moaned and kept his fast speed while ramming into his lover. Meanwhile, the one receiving was in eternal bliss and pain that seemed like he couldn't get enough.

He had already come once, but Kurogane was still going at it, "Ah, fuck! Yes, yes, YES!!! Fuck me, harder!!!" Fay seemed like a complete different person where sex was concerned, which encouraged Kurogane even more. Kurogane flipped Fay over once more so that the mage was seated on top of him and they were both in an upright position.

"Ooh, Kur-roooo!!! Ugh, more. Oh Gods, yes, m-more!!!" Even though Fay was seated, he was twisted in a position that almost seemed like it hurt. He had his back arched and was curved towards his lover.

**Fay's POV**

Sex after giving birth hit the spot for me. I do not know of many people that do such things, but I very much enjoyed my sex life. And if I could do this with Kurogane for the rest of my days, I would choose to stay here than to go to heaven…or hell when I die. And when I felt his, almost, nine inch cock hit my prostate, I felt as if I were farther up in heaven. My back arched and I tangled my fingers in his ebony hair as he came in me. Oh, it was pure ecstasy being with my Japanese lover. I love him so much, that I would do anything for him. And if that anything were to be making love every day, then so be it. And for some reason, Kurogane always has these long, thick orgasms that seem like they could impregnate me with more than one child (which it did!). As he dislodged from me, he laid me down beside him as we caught our breaths.

**Normal POV**

Both men were out of breath and felt like they had just been through war, that's how worn out they were. And the night seemed almost perfect as Fay curled up into Kurogane's arms as they hugged each other.

But Kurogane had to be the one to break the silence, "Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

Fay looked up at him with a confused look on his face, "Yes or no, what?"

The ninja sat up a bit and had a serious look on his face, "I never got an answer. Do you or do you not wanna marry me? Damn it, I didn't wanna ask again!"

Fay shot up with an "Oh!" But didn't get far with an intense pain shooting up his anus, "Owwie…"

Kurogane smirked and said, "See, that's what happens when you play a ninja. You get turned into a slave-like bitch".

Fay already knew he was joking so he said, "Do you want an answer or not, Mr.-I'm-Too-Tough-For-Romantic-Words?"

Kurogane immediately shut up and Fay continued, "Yes. I say yes to your wedding proposal. I would love to be held in your arms for all eternity".

All that was seen of the ninja was a major blush that crept up on his face, "Fuck, why do you always have to say embarrassing shit, huh?"

Fay smiled and said, "It is my job and my favorite pass-time right after sex".

With that, both men rested up for they had no idea what was about to come.

**dreamgirl: How'd you like it? Read and review please!!!**


	15. The Second Journey

**Chapter 15**

**Dreamgirl: It's been YEARS!!! Well, not really, only a bit more than 3 months. Anyway, I hope I haven't left any of you waiting that long. I'm actually REALLY happy I'm back to writing. **

**Warnings: None really beside the cursing**

**Disclaimer: It's been, what, fourteen chapters already? If you still don't know I don't own this then, I really have nothing to say to you other then I DON'T F**KING OWN THIS!!!! ^_^**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

There was a knock on the door to the room Kurogane and Fay were sharing. After their lovemaking, both men fell asleep until the next morning. ***Knock Knock*** Kurogane groaned but got up, "Yeah!? What is it?" The teenager that helped with the twin's birth came in, "Um…Kurogane-san? Yuuko wants to see you and, um…" He looked at the blonde who was under the covers, "Yeah, she said that she wants to see both of you right away". With that, the bi-eyed boy walked out and closed the door behind him. Kurogane sighed and he turned to look at his lo--, no, his fiancée. The very word made him shudder, but it was something he was sure of. He nudged said fiancée, "Oi, get up lazy-ass. The witch wants to talk to us". Fay was awake but seemed reluctant to getting up, "Ngh, Kurgy, five more minutes". "No, now mage!" Kurogane pulled the covers off of Fay, who shivered at the sudden cold air, and scooped him up. "Whoa!! Wait, no, I'm up! I'm up!" said Fay frantically. Kurogane smirked and set him down on the floor. Both knew that if the other didn't want to get up, water was the best solution to a sleepyhead. "So, who's gonna take a bath first?" asked the ninja. Fay, still naked from the night before, said, "We might as well just take a quick bath together since it sounded like Yuuko wants to see us as soon as possible". As if he read the shinobi's mind, "And no funny business! We need to be quick and my ass hurts enough as it is!" Kurogane sulked but complied.

After a couple of minutes, both men were dressed and were walking down the hall and into the living room. They sat down and were welcomed with their children being put in their arms; Andre in Fay's and Sora in Kurogane's. Both cuddled their children since they hadn't seen them since their birth a few hours ago. "I am glad you both seem happy to see your children since you won't be seeing them in a while", Yuuko said in a monotone voice. As if planned, Kurogane and Fay both snapped their heads up in shock, "WHAT!?" Yuuko sat up straight, "Remember we made a deal in exchange for helping Fay to deliver the babies?" Kurogane suddenly felt as if acid were bubbling up in his stomach, "Where are you getting at with this?" Yuuko managed a semi-evil smile, "You didn't honestly think my services were for free did you? There is a price, a very heavy one if I may say so myself". Fay had enough of being quiet, "So, what? You are going to have us give up our children just to settle a measly price? That's bullshit and you know it!" The dimensional witch seemed taken aback, "Listen, that isn't what I sa—" Fay's voice grew louder, "No, you listen! Sora and Andre are our LIFE and not even a fucking price is going to make us give them up. Now, look hear, bitch, if you so much as lay a HAND on my children, so help me I will make sure you're sent to HELL if need be. You hear?"

Fay was now huffing out of breath since it had been a while since he's blown up like that at anyone. And it seemed as if he were in shock since he didn't even notice the pair of tears running down his pale cheeks. Kurogane wrapped his arms around the mage and attempted to calm him down. After a few moments, Yuuko said, "Are you done? Because if not, then you will not be able to hear what I have to say." Fay looked at her but said nothing. "Good. Okay, I said what I said because if you do not leave your children here, they will be in harms way. The price, before you ask, is that you go on yet another journey in hope too find Fei Wong Reed and his descendant". Now, it was not only Kurogane and Fay, but also Syaoran and Sakura (who had just entered the room) who said, "What!?"

**Kurogane's POV**

"But I thought the kid and the princess finished that bastard off a long time ago!" I yelled. Yuuko sighed, "Yes, that is true. But it appears that one of Fei Wong's descendants has accomplished what has never been accomplished before…she brought him back to life. Now, between the both of them, they are planning on repeating what has happened here until the cycle never ends". Shit, I can't believe this. "This is fucking insane!! That asshole has nothing better to do than ruin people's lives, huh? Well, no sir, not me. I'm not gonna stand by and let this shit happen again!" I really have no idea what I'm saying, I can't do that. Fay grabbed my arm, "Kuro-san, you don't have to be the hero all the time. We have children now, we cannot act recklessly". My eyes widen. "Fay-san is right, Kurogane. That is why I suggested you leave to twins here, in my care", Yuuko interrupted. I shook my head, "No, I'm not leaving my kids here. I know this may sound selfish, but I don't want to come back and have my kids not know who I am. I want to be a good father and I will protect them with all I've got!" I turned to face the witch, "Is that fine with you, can we take Andre and Sora with us?" She smiled weakly, "You can, but, like I said, it will be dangerous. Are you certain you want to endanger your children's lives like this?" I looked at the mage and we both turned towards Yuuko, "Yes".

**Fay's POV**

"Then, so it shall be. I hope you will be prepared to leave starting tomorrow morning. I'll have Watanuki prepare all the things you will need during your journey, is that okay?" Yuuko said. Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura and I said, "Hai!" And we were dismissed.

Kurogane and I walked back to our room and sat down on the bed, still in shock of what happened. "Can't believe it can you?" I shook my head. He continued, "It feels like it was just yesterday that we returned from the journey, or rather, dropped out. Since Tokyo, we swore we would go through this to the end. I guess this is what we get for stopping half-way through". I looked down into the baby in my arms, "Andre is very quiet, don't you think?" Kurogane seemed confused at the sudden change in subject. I went on, "Even though I've only known my son for a while, but he rarely ever cries. When he was in me, he always used to kick but he didn't cry as loudly as Sora did during birth. Sora is also very mellow but tends to cry at every little thing. She's delicate, as if anything could hurt her. I do not want to bring them into a world of violence and agony, but neither do I want them to grow up without us. Maybe, if we hadn't dropped out when we did, maybe I could've gotten pregnant during the journey, making it more dangerous for me and for them. But now is the time to pay our dues. So, let's try our best to protect our family!" I smiled a bit at the end, but I was still in deep thought about whether or not bringing the children along was such a good idea.

Kurogane looked me in the eyes and leaned in to kiss me. I leaned forward so that our lips met in the middle. A gentle, warm, loving kiss that reminded me that I had a family; a soon-to-be husband, two beautiful children, and two companions who cared for me. A kiss such as the one given just now was one that only a mother/wife would cherish.

_(The Next Morning)_

**Normal POV**

"Are you all ready? Are the babies secure in their fathers' arms?" Yuuko asked as she saw the group off. "Yes, they are. And we have all that's needed", replied Fay. Yuuko smiled, "Okay, now it's all up to you when you want to leave".

Fay and Kurogane looked at each other and smirked.

"Ready mage?"

"Never been more ready in my life", the blonde said.

Kurogane used the hand that wasn't holding Andre to hold Fay's hand, the one that wasn't holding Sora, "Let's go find this bastard and kick his ass".

And with that, the Tsubasa group was sucked into Mokona's mouth and into the first world.

* * *

**Dreamgirl: SO what do you guys think? I tried to make this chapter the best I could since it's the beginning of the end from here. Don't worry, there will be plenty of more chapters, just, this is where the real fun starts! ^_^ Please review!!!!! **


	16. A New World, A New Problem

**dreamgirl: Gomenasai, gomenasai, GOMENASAI!!!! Don't kill me, please!! I've worked on this chapter since December 1st, and I originally wanted to post this yesterday, but I couldn't. First of all, I'd like to apologize in advance for my lack of updates and second of all I'm making an important announcement. I most likely will only update once a month from now on until I finish my other ongoing Kuroshitsuji fanfic "God's Will". Please, feel free to PM me or rant in the reviews because I know I deserve some punishment for neglecting my readers. Third, I'd like to thank whoever is actually still keeping up with this story and don't lose faith in me yet, I don't plan on dropping this story anytime soon! But please, check out my other fanfic if possible. It needs love...It's YAOI!!!**

**warnings: The usual cuss words (Kurogane is guilty) and crack. Yes, I have finally accepted and realized that this story is semi-crackish. All the better! ^_^**

**disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned TRC, it wouldn't have ended like that. This is how it would've went. But, I don't....CLAMP does.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Normal POV**

The Tsubasa group landed in their first world rather…roughly. Luckily, though, the Fluorite-Suwa twins landed safely on top of their fathers.

"Damn it, meat bun! Haven't I told you to land softly? Goddamn. Now my ass huts like hell", Kurogane complained as he carried Sora in his arms.

Fay made a sound, much like a snort.

"Now you know how I feel. Every. Single. Day", Fay retorted as he lowered his voice and kept a smile.

The ninja felt a sudden chill throughout his body, "Not my fault, mage. You like begging. Admit it, you like my big, hard…"

"OKAY, let's move on now", Syaoran suddenly interrupted as he grabbed his princess and pulled her away from the two _very_ sexually active men.

The shinobi began to smirk and almost forgot about the small, light baby girl in his arms. He looked at his love and saw his son in Fay's arms. The same blonde hair and thin body structure. Well, Andre was still a baby, so he couldn't really tell.

As the group walked, Kurogane passed by a broken mirror on the street and quickly glanced at it. What the Japanese man saw surprised him. He saw a tall, tan man holding a small pink blanket with black hair poking out of it. He looked down and noticed his daughter staring at him. Kurogane smiled softly and the baby closed her eyes again. He glanced back at the mirror and thought…

**Kurogane's POV**

_'We look alike'_, I thought.

It kind of freaked me out watching myself, a ninja, holding such a fragile being in the very hands that took so many lives. It's the first time I've been scared to hurt something. And that something is my daughter.

It's been two years since I joined in on the travel; never would I have imagined that I'd _finally _lose my virginity (though, I'm still pissed I even was a virgin), got involved with a guy and become a dad all within those two years. Hell, I thought I'd die a virgin. Thank the fucking Gods I didn't. I'd be one pissed son of a bitch.

I looked away from the mirror and kept walking. The world we landed in was unusual.

"This is one fucking weird place", I said.

As those words popped out of my mouth, I felt a hand smack me in the back of the head. Being a shinobi, I would've usually dodged it or sensed it immediately. But this slap was so full of…_something _(dunno what) that it left me in confusion.

I didn't even feel it until a few seconds later, "Ow!! The hell was that for?"

Fay balanced his son on his left arm as he shook off the slight pain in his wrist where he slapped me.

"I understand you enjoy expressing yourself in a crude manner, love. But I will have to ask you to refrain from such speech in front of our children, ne?"

Fay smiled at the end after keeping a deadly reaction while speaking. Honestly, there is nothing I'm afraid of…except the mage. He freaks the crap out of me.

**Fay's POV**

Personally, I enjoy pretending to be evil sometimes. My hard work pays off.

I watched as Kurogane rubbed the back of his head, "You didn't have to hit me, though".

I felt a grin build up on my face, "But of course".

He probably saw my intentions, which caused him to smirk, "You're such a perv".

I kept walking and he followed, "You know you are at fault because you do those things to me every night".

Kurogane and I gave flirty eyes at each other but kept walking. We were so disgustingly mesmerized by each other that when Syaoran and Sakura stopped short, both of us almost tripped over them.

"What hap--?"

My eyes resembled big spheres. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

**Normal POV**

"What the hell happened here?" Kurogane said as he looked around.

The scene in front of the group was a horrible one. The air stunk of rotten meat. Fay's breathing became heavy, his eyes remained wide and his lower lip began to quiver.

Kurogane put a hand on Fay's shoulder, "Mage?"

The magician's whole body began to shake and he felt his knees grow weaker by the second. Fay put his son in his lover's arm knowing he wouldn't last long. As soon as he did, the blonde fell to the ground and started chanting. Kurogane was confused, but made no movement to interrupt his lover. As Fay was chanting, the Tsubasa group realized a lavender sheet of magic surround them and cover them inside a bubble.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ The ninja thought.

Fay's chant suddenly stopped and as he did a huge monster-like thing attacked them. Luckily, it seems that the bubble that surrounded them was a protective shield. There were many thoughts running through everyone's heads, thousands of questions with probably no answers.

The blonde magician stood up but found it hard to remain still in one place. His legs felt weak and he felt drained. He pulled out his staff and stood in front of everyone, facing the monster.

"Oi, mage! What are you doing?"

Fay turned around to look at his lover and smiled sadly, "Stay here, it's safe, I put a spell on it so it is impenetrable from the outside. I will be back".

As if magically (most likely was), Fay made a hole in the bubble and stepped out, the hole closing up behind him.

"Mage!!!" Kurogane yelled after him.

_'That idiot! He can't possibly believe he has a chance against that thing'_.

The shinobi faced Sakura and Syaoran and handed them each a child.

"Wait, where are you going?" Syaoran asked.

Kurogane turned his back to them, "I'm gonna go help the mage. Kid, stay here, I need you to protect our family. This is something I need to do".

The red-eyed man unsheathed his sword and made a hole for himself. As Kurogane stepped out of the bubble, he looked up at the monster his lover was fighting.

"Holy shit".

* * *

**dreamgirl: O_O I know, so many questions yet I left it at a cliffie!!! But, this is where my brain stopped working and went into Kuroshitsuji mode. Sorry. Also, blame Katekyo Hitman Reborn (my latest obsession), I'm in the middle of writing a yaoi fic for the that too. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and hopefully if I get enough I'll be motivated to update sooner!!**


	17. Godzilla, Vampires, Ashura, OH MY!

**dreamgirl: First of all, I'd like to thank all of my ninja readers and reviewers who don't have an actual FF account! I wish I could respond back to you guys, but I can't due to exactly that. You don't have an account, so I'll just kind of post my response up here. I was actually planning on permanently putting his story on hiatus, but a ninja reviewer named **_misa _**changed my mind.**** Thank you **_misa_**-chan!**

**disclaimer: I don't own TRC. If I did...well, you all pretty much know what I'd do with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Kurogane's POV**

I wasn't scared. I know I wasn't. A monster could NEVER scare a ninja like me like that. Hell, I've fought bigger ones in Oto and in all of those other worlds we've been to. So, I wasn't scared. At least, that's what I kept repeating to myself. To be truthfully honest, I think parenthood as gotten the better of me. And I've only been a father for three fucking days! But just the thought of the mage getting hurt makes my stomach all weak and shit. Crap, this is gonna totally affect my sword-fighting skills.

**Fay's POV**

I divert my attention from the monster in front of me as I see someone step out of the magical bubble I created. Kurogane? That stupid shinobi! I told him to stay back; this is a war I have to battle…alone! I run to his side, dodging the monster's attack while doing so.

"Kurogane!" I yell. The look on his face told me that he knew I was upset and serious. I only ever call him by his full name when I'm serious. He learned that a long time ago.

He meets me halfway, "What are you so angry for, Mage?"

"It isn't safe out here, that's why I told you to stay inside that bubble!"

He smirks, "Now, what kind of man would I be if I couldn't protect the mother of my children?"

My mouth practically drops, "Are you serious, Kurogane Suwa? I am also a man if you haven't forgotten! Get your ass back inside or so help me you will regret it later on."

Kurogane's smirk grew wider, "I love it when you curse, it's sexy."

"This is not the time to be thinking about—" the monster swinging its claw towards me cut me off, but I dodged the move and so did Kurogane. "As you can see, I'm busy here!"

Kurogane and I made our way towards a tree and climbed onto the highest branch. He looked at me, "No matter what the consequences are, I am staying here and fighting with you." He grabbed my chin in one hand and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, Fay, so don't deny my protection."

I blushed, "F-fine, do what you wish, but do not forget that this is a battle that only I can settle."

He nodded, "I promise."

"Good, now let's go out there and show how well we kick ass." I grin as I use Kurogane's method of motivating myself. Kurogane grinned as wide as he could at my words and we both threw ourselves towards the monster.

**Normal POV**

As the two men attack the monster, Kurogane attacks from above with his sword held above his head. Fay, on the other hand, kicks the monster in the eye before settling onto the ground and casting violent spells upon it. Kurogane finally slashed at the scaled "animal" and was able to cut past its shield-like skin. Black blood began to pour out of the wound and some fell onto Fay.

The blonde man howled in pain. The Japanese man panicked and looked worriedly at his lover. "What happened? What's wrong?"

The magician clutched his arm, where the blood landed on him. There was a whole in his clothes and a burn mark appeared on his arm. "It's acid. Well, at least it seems like it."

Kurogane seemed shocked and surprised, "What do you mean 'acid'? Like the kind in Tokyo?" Fay nodded. "Holy shit, Fay, you need to get out of here."

"It's just a scratch, I can deal." Fay retorted. "Remember, I'm a man."

"This isn't about whether you're a man or not, Mage! It's about that thing's blood burning through your fucking _skin_!"

The mage flinched at his lover's words, "I am okay, don't worry. We have to stop that monster at all cost."

Kurogane, being the ninja that he is, swung his sword once again and managed to cut off an arm. As soon as he did so, he reached for Fay and they dodged the falling blood. "Get out of the way!" They landed on some nearby rubble when the unthinkable happened. "Son of a bitch, it's growing its arm back!" Kurogane pointed towards the Godzilla-like monster.

Fay couldn't believe his eyes, _'No, this shouldn't be happening. Only he would be able to create such a monster. I didn't want to believe it but…Damn it!' _The blonde man shook his head, "We have to get out of here."

"But what about defeating the monster?"

"We can't defeat it. We'd have to kill the man behind all of this for that _thing _to disappear."

The ninja blinked in confusion, "What man?" Fay was about to respond when the monster headed their way and at an increasingly fast speed.

The pale man tugged at Kurogane's sleeve, "Now, we have to go _now_!" The red-eyed man did as he was told and followed his lover to where they had left Syaoran, Sakura and their newborn children.

Fay snapped his fingers and the bubble had an opening big enough for the two men. Syaoran had a concerned look on his face, "What's going on?"

The blue-eyed man, neither his lover, responded. They just tugged the teens close to their bigger forms as the bubble began to float and soar through the sky. Fay realized that the monster had seen them and began to follow at that rapid speed of his. The pale man's heartbeat quickened and the adrenaline in his body began to rush through his veins. He used his magic to make the bubble speed up while Kurogane searched for a place around the town where they could hide for the time being. That's when they realized something. Since they had arrived, they knew something was wrong. They smelled the scent of blood, they even saw rubble on the ground, but they had never actually _thought_ about it. Now that they had "opened" their eyes, the Tsubasa group saw how trashed the town really is and there was even a number of decaying bodies lying around on the streets.

"Is this all that monster's fault?" Sakura asked.

Kurogane nodded, "Most likely."

"Where did it come from?" Syaoran asked.

Fay was the one to speak up now, "It didn't come from anywhere…it was _created_."

"By who?" The teen girl innocently asked. Fay didn't answer; he just made a very serious and pained expression.

At that moment, two things happened. First, the bubble had just been hit by a huge claw and second, the twins began to cry.

"Shit!" Kurogane exclaimed, "What do we do now?"

Fay kept on a determined face even though he was panicking inside; he quickly dove into a building and drove the bubble underground until he found a good place to stay. Much like the place they stayed at in Tokyo. The group was released from the bubble and took a minute to catch their breaths and hearts.

Then, Fay said, "Mokona, can you transfer us to another world?"

Everyone had clearly forgotten about Mokona in all of this commotion. Unfortunately, it shook it head, "Mokona can't. We're supposed to be here, that's why we can't leave yet."

Kurogane was starting to get frustrated with his children's crying, "What do you mean 'we can't leave', Manjuu?"

"It's not like how it was when we were looking for Sakura-chan's feather", Mokona said in an as-a-matter-a-fact tone, "At that time, we were _looking _for the feathers, but now once we are at the destined place, we cannot leave until we finish."

The ninja was still confused so Fay translated, "Mokona means that the fact that we're here means that it wasn't by coincidence but rather—"

"Inevitability", Kurogane finished.

Fay nodded, "Hence, we cannot leave this world until the objective is met and the act is done."

The Japanese man gave an exasperated sigh, "So what do we do now?"

"We wait, I doubt the monster will find us so quickly. We have to come up with a plan first and then act upon it. If not…" The blonde man turned to look at the teenagers who were carrying their now silent newborns. Kurogane pulled Fay aside and put a good distance between them and Syaoran and Sakura. "What is the matter, Kuro-san?"

"Look, I know it's never been easy for you to be honest," Fay smirked at his lover's words, "but I need you to tell me truthfully. Why were you shaking when we first saw the monster?"

The magician was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Because I've seen it before…in my old world. I didn't think it was exactly the same, but it still brought back gruesome memories."

"Who created it?"

Fay avoided Kurogane's eyes until the shinobi actually used his calloused hand to force the blonde to look him in the eye. Then, he finally said, "Ashura."

The name made the red-eyed man's stomach feel like a pit and it felt all twisted and fucked up. "You mean…?" The mage nodded. "But I thought I killed that bastard off!"

"You did, but don't you remember what Yuuko said? Fei Wong Reed's descendants brought him back to life. The chances of someone reviving Ashura are high. The only person I know who can create an atrocious monster like that is Ashura."

Kurogane shook his head, "Don't mention that son of a bitch's name again, it makes me sick to my stomach."

Fay wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck and gave him a passionate kiss. "I know…me too."

**Kurogane's POV**

"So what do we do now?" I ask after the mage and I stop kissing.

"I don't know," he says, "I'll think of something. I'm trying to remember what it like all those years ago, but it's been so long that I cannot recall exactly what happened."

The sudden memory of how I never knew Fay's age came into mind. "Hey, Mage, can I ask you something?" He nods. "How old are you _really_? I remember you telling that lady at the store that you were, like, twenty-three, but I know that's not the case. So, what's the truth?"

Fay pinches the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and his thumb, "Is it really that important?"

"It's important to me! I mean, you've never really been all that honest with me and I just…Gah! Never mind!" I turn to walk away when his hand catches mine.

"One hundred eighty-four."

"What?" I say, completely confused.

"I am one hundred eighty-four years old. In actuality, I stopped aging at the age of twenty-three, like most mages. That's just the way it is in Celes." Fay finally admitted.

I was shocked, "W-wow, I didn't think that—"

"I was that old?" The mage finished for me, "That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you. Most people would think it's disgusting for me to be in love with someone young enough to be my great-great-great-great-great grandchild." I see that his sense of humor has returned in a short span of time. Or rather, it probably just his way of lighting up the dark mood.

I wrap my normal arm around his slim waist and I pull him closer and I kiss him once again on the lips, "Only you would think of that." I smile.

He smiles in return, "I'm glad you don't care."

"Well, it is kinda freaky if you think about it, but I guess it's fine. Hell, at least you don't _look_ a hundred and eighty-four!" My lover shudders at the thought and so do I.

Our little "moment" is cut off by a high-pitched scream.

_'Fuck, I forgot.'_

**Fay's POV**

It's not easy being a parent. I think this is exactly what Kurogane and I realized. Syaoran runs over to us and says, "I-I don't know what happened. Sora just started screaming and…and I don't know what to do!" Sakura was right next to him, carrying Andre a concerned, yet peaceful look on her face. God forbid these two ever have children.

"It's okay, she's probably just hungry. Here, give her to me", I say and Syaoran does as I tell him to and settles my daughter into my arms. I cradle her in my arms, "Shh, it's okay, Daddy's here now."

I heard Kurogane snort, "Don't you mean 'Momma'?" I flick a finger in his direction and an invisible force slaps him across the head.

_'Thank the Lord for magic',_ I smile.

I look around at our hiding place and realize that the place is not too shabby. It's basically like an apartment; it has beds, doors, but no windows (thankfully). I think we'll be safe here for a while. Syaoran and Sakura head towards one of the doors, open it and exit the room. I wonder why?

"They're giving us privacy dumbass", Kurogane says as I notice him carrying Andre in his arms. I look down at Sora and see that she has already calmed down. "Aren't you gonna feed her?"

"With what? Mokona left with Syaoran and Sakura."

Kurogane avoids my eyes and blushes, "What about breastfeeding?"

Now it was my turn to blush, "Seriously?" Kurogane nods. "I never thought of that. Um, well, I guess and I can try."

I lift up my shirt and bring Sora's face closer to my chest. As if automatically, she latches onto my nipple and I cry out. "Ah!"

"Did she bite you?"

"N-no, it just feels weird."

"Holy shit, Fay, are you getting horny?" Kurogane crudely teases.

"O-of course not! I just said it feels WEIRD, not good you pervert!" I retort.

"Sure, WHATEVER you say, Mage."

I pout but say nothing. After a few minutes, Sora was finished and I hand her over to Kurogane and take Andre into my arms and begin to feed him. As soon as my newborn son's mouth makes contact with my nipple, he bites down…hard. This time, I cringe in pain but say nothing except remove myself from Andre's mouth. He whimpers silently but doesn't really complain.

"What happened?" My lover asks.

"He bit me" I say.

"Whoa, really?"

I nod, "Yeah, I don't know why though. He shouldn't be wanting to bite anything until he's a few months old!"

"Why not just ask Yuuko?"

I accept the suggestion and go over to where Mokona was, in the next room. It puts on a screen and Yuuko appears.

**Normal POV**

"How may I help you?" Yuuko says, half in her drunken stupor.

"Good afternoon, Yuuko-san. I actually just wanted to ask a question", Fay says.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Well, today I tried feeding them and it was actually pretty easy to do with Sora. However, Andre, how should I put this? He…bit me." The mage says, half in embarrassment.

The dimensional witch smirks, "You do remember when you conceived, do you not?"

The blonde nods, "Yes, right before I received my eye back."

"That is correct. Now, do you recall the reason WHY you lost your eye?"

"Because the other Syaoran wanted power."

"And what happened after that?"

The pale man thinks for a second, "Kurogane had me turned into a vampire."

"Exactly. You were still a vampire at the moment of conceiving. Hence, your children are half-vampires themselves. Well, perhaps only one of them is while the other will become a powerful magician because of your vampire blood." Yuuko points out.

Kurogane steps into the conversation, "Hold on a minute, so you're saying that the only thing Andre can drink is blood?"

"Probably not", Yuuko responds, "He will be a carnivore though, so keep that in mind when you feed him."

"But we can't give him meat; he doesn't even have teeth yet!" The ninja semi-yells.

Yuuko takes a sip of her sake, "No? Well, I would check that if I were you."

Fay look at her questioningly before lifting up Andre's lip and discovering two little white teeth beginning to sprout from his gums. "K-Kurogane, look!"

The shinobi turns and look into Andre's mouth, "Holy crap, he has teeth! B-but how is this even possible?"

Everyone turns to look at Yuuko. "Don't ask me, I don't know." The sake was hitting her hard and they realized she would be no help whatsoever from now on. So, they log off from the conversation.

Kurogane and Fay return to their room. "So the twins are growing up fast, huh?" Kurogane says.

Fay shrugs and look across at Sora, "I believe so. Sora can already open her eyes well and she staring at you right now."

Kurogane looks down at the baby girl in his arms, "Wow." Fay pulls out a piece of bread Mokona gave him and fed small pieces to Andre who was quickly chewing them up and swallowing them. "I can't believe it. Three days and our kids are already so advanced in life." The magician shrugs and it leaves a concerned look on Kurogane's face, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, it's just…I don't really want them to grow up too fast, you know? I mean, I am glad they are progressing at a fast rate, but it reminds me of the kind of world we brought them into. We have a monster looking for us and Ashura seems to be alive. I can't help but remember the risk we're putting Andre and Sora through." The blonde man expresses sadly.

Kurogane put his mechanical arm across Fay's slender shoulder, "It's all right, we can get through this." The ninja grins, "On a happier note, I thought of an awesome plan!"

Fay looks at his lover, "What plan?"

"The one to find that asshole and kick his sorry ass one more time! Okay, so this is how it goes…"

* * *

**dreamgirl: Okay, honestly, I suck at fighting scenes. I wasn't sure where I was going with this chapter (I know what the plot is, just not how this was going to go) and it kind of went towards Sora and Andre's direction since I feel that I haven't included much in the story. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and I also have a poll on my profile concerning this fanfic.**


	18. Things Don't Always Go As Planned

**dreamgirl: So, this space will be used to talk to my reviewer **_m__isa_ **since she doesn't have an account. First, thank you **_misa_** for checking out all of my other stories and reviewing! I really appreciate it! ^_^ Second, you are the reason why I am continuing this fanfic. I'm trying my best to update at least once a month. Hopefully I can update more than that this upcoming month and those after. Third, you are awesome **_misa_**! I don't know what I'd do without you!**

**disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP. I have not ownership whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Normal POV**

It took a couple of days to grasp Kurogane's plan and to assemble weapons and tools to _make_ those weapons. Luckily, it seemed like God, Buddha and whatever other deity there was, was on their side because the monster they encountered hadn't bothered them whatsoever. Of course there were still people who seemed a bit out of it (in other terms, fucking _insane_) who wanted to cause them harm for their own benefit.

Within those few days, Andre had successfully grown his two front teeth and Sora's hair was almost up to her ears. It was unnatural the way these children grew, but it seemed like a miracle as well.

Now that everything was finally put together and ready to go, Kurogane, Fay and Syaoran were discussing the final details.

"Okay, so first, we're gonna provoke the monster and battle it."

"Far away from Sakura and the twins, of course." Fay interrupted.

"Sure. Anyway, then both of us will be—"

"The diversion." The blonde man said.

"I thought we already went through this!" Kurogane was partially angered.

"But your way won't work! I know how to defeat this thing and it's by killing Ashura. And the only way we can do _that_ is by finding him _first_."

The ninja pinched the bridge of his nose; "I won't let you put yourself in danger."

"Sorry, Kurogane, but I know which way is right. There's nothing you can do that can change my mind." The pale man stood firm.

Shy Syaoran spoke up, "Not even for your children?" The group went silent. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No, you're right, Syaoran," Fay said "I should be thinking about my own safety for Andre and Sora but the only way I can protect _them_ is by defeating Ashura." Fay allowed his hair to fall to the front of his face and cover his melancholic features.

"Tch, whatever." The shinobi butted in, "Let's get going while it's still bright outside."

They had successfully found the Godzilla-like monster by a lake a few miles north from where they had been staying.

"Are you sure you really wanna do this, Mage?" The Japanese man asked reassuringly. Fay nodded. Kurogane grabbed the collar of the smaller man's shirt and brought his lips up to his. After the kiss, crimson orbs found cerulean ones, "Don't you fucking die on me, you hear?"

The magician smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips again, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Syaoran blushed at the intimacy his comrades were showing. Kurogane would've teased the young man about _his_ intimate moments with the princess, but the ninja figured he didn't exactly want to ruin the moment with something stupid.

**Kurogane's POV**

I was working on one of those "not being so impulsive" things. Fay always bitched about the way I speak what's on my mind every damn time. But hell, it's better than _lying_!

Anyway, we are now approaching the monster and Fay disappeared to God-knows where until the appointed time. Syaoran and I run towards the green thing and start attacking. It bleeds and we dodge knowing fairly well what could happen if we don't. The monster wasn't _that_ strong, but it could regenerate, so it was a losing battle from the start. As soon as it's diverting all of its attention and strength to us, I see the mage appear behind him and jump on its back. I pause for a second to make sure nothing happens to my lover and as he climbs up (his goal is the apparent portal above the monster's head), the monster swings its arm and hits Fay.

"Mage!" I call out. Fay falls to the ground, obviously unconscious._ 'Fuck',_ I think. I try to run over to him but this goddamn creature keeps attacking us.

Soon enough, I hear the kid say, "Go, Kurogane-san. I'll take it from here."

"But you're not strong enough!"

I see blood streaming from the side of his face, "Save Fay-san." I hesitated. "Go now!"

I do as I'm told and I head for Fay. And then, that's when it happens. I see a light descend from the sky and hover above the mage. As I approach him, the light seems to levitate Fay and brings him higher up. I jump, hoping to reach him, only to be knocked down by an invisible force field.

_'Shit!'_

Within seconds…he's gone.

**Fay's POV**

I can't believe I failed him. I promised Kurogane I wouldn't die so, am I? Am I unconscious or dead? I can't tell. I cannot feel, hear nor see anything. But that's when a light hits the back of my eyes.

_'I'm…alive?'_

"Very much so." I hear a voice say.

_'I guess I said that out loud.'_

"You did, Fay."

_'This voice sounds familiar.'_

"Of course it would. It's only been a few years, boy."

My eyes suddenly peel open. I use my arms to push myself up. I lift my head up to look at the figure standing above me. "A…shura."

He looks down at me with a disgusting grin on his face. He bends down to my level and grabs my chin in his hand. "Hello…_Fay_." I hate the way he says my name. What I hate more is how close his face is to mine. I spit at his face. He releases me. "This is the thanks I get for saving you?"

"You didn't save me!" My throat is dry. "You kidnapped me."

Ashura wipes his face. "Oh _contraire_, Fay. That monster would've mauled you if I hadn't stepped in."

I smirk, "No it wouldn't. It wouldn't because I KNOW you, Ashura."

"Really, now?"

"I know exactly the kind of selfish, disgusting, blood-thirsty bastard you are!" I spit again, but this time at his feet.

"My, what a filthy mouth you have there, Fay. Did that Japanese lover of yours influence you?" He said in a teasing manner.

"In more ways than one, asshole." Ashura's face suddenly got serious. I decided to let Kurogane's personality somewhat overtake mind at this point and provoke him. "You're just pissed because he had before you did." I laugh evilly, "You can _never_ have me."

SLAP!

I feel his hand as it makes an impact with my cheek.

"You whore!" He calls out.

"How am I a whore? Just because I wouldn't sleep with you?"

I see the anger fill Ashura's eyes, "How could you choose him over _me_?"

I nearly let out a heart-felt laugh, "Several reasons." He slapped me again. "You were like a _father_ to me. How the bloody hell do you think I could do something like _that_ with my _father_?" Another slap. "You never saw the real me! All you taught me was how to be fake!" Thrice he slapped me. "You're not half the man Kurogane is." He punched me this time.

I now lay on the floor with bruised cheeks and my mouth all bloodied. Ashura was breathing heavily.

"Do you honestly think that ninja can surpass me?"

I spit out the excess blood and smirk, "Already has."

I get kicked in the gut. "It seems you do not learn, boy." He slips off his glove, "Maybe I should teach you a lesson."

* * *

**dreamgirl: I'm sorry if this was short, but I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Ninjas Never Give Up

**dreamgirl: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. I had regents and a bunch of other regents to get threw. I actually meant to update this yesterday but I had to go to my graduation (8th grade is over! Here I come highschool!) Now, to my darling reviewer, **_misa_**, I'm totally and extremely happy you checked out my other stories. You're an amazing support to me. I hope this chapter comes out to your expectations.**

**disclaimer: I swear, if I owned TRC, KuroFai would have a LOT more screen-time -_- But I don't. CLAMP does.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Kurogane's POV**

Syaoran and I made it back to our hide out with many injuries, though not very serious. I couldn't fucking believe Fay was taken. I knew it was a bad idea! Damn it, now he's gone and I don't know where he is. It's frustrating as hell knowing that I'm so helpless and can't even save the one I love. I would've thought more philosophically but I heard one of the twins start to cry. Of course, by the way it silently cried, I automatically knew that it was Andre. I get up from my current spot on the bed and make my way over to calm him down. I pick him up and notice that Sora is in a deep sleep.

_'Gotta get him before he wakes her up,' _I thought.

I proceed in doing so and rock him a few times in my arms. It didn't work. He started to cry a bit louder.

I look into his copper-red eyes and say, "You miss him, don't you?"

Almost as if Andre understood me, I saw him make a small nod with his head before going back to crying. I pull him closer and start to sing a melody I often heard the mage sing to the twins before putting them to bed.

_'Fay would laugh his ass off at me were he to see me singing right now.'_

By the time I finished singing the lullaby, Andre was still a bit restless but at least he wasn't crying. I cradled him for a bit until he fell asleep and put him back into the crib with Sora.

I stared at them for a bit and thought,_ 'Fuck, parenthood is getting to me.'_

I then walked towards my weapons and picked them up. I made my way out the door and into the other room, where the kid and the princess were.

"Kurogane-san, where are you going?" The princess asked.

"Take care of Sora and Andre. I'll be back."

Syaoran got up and stood between the exit and me. "I'm sorry, Kurogane, but I can't allow you to do this."

My eyes narrowed, "And why not?"

"Think about the twins! They've already lost Fay-san!"

I gritted my teeth, "We haven't lost him. Not yet. I'm gonna go find him and drag his ass back to us."

"But…"

By that time, I made my way around the kid and out the door.

_'Please be alive.'_ Was the only thing I thought at that time.

**Fay's POV**

Ashura had thrown me into a prison-like holding area but it was more of a giant room with no windows or doors. The only way to get in or out was by using magic. I was currently lying down on the bed due to the fact that I couldn't muster up enough strength to tried and break out of here. I was sure I had a few cracked ribs and I felt a gash on my cheek. My nose felt a bit broken as well, but I can't tell. This was turning out to be worse than what I had expected.

_'If only I had listened to Kurogane.' _The thought went through my mind like it was the best thing to say at the moment. Probably is too.

I decided to close my eyes for a bit and before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

**Normal POV**

Two days passed and Fay finally woke up. He found himself with bandages around his torso, on his cheek and several other body parts. The blonde man blinked a few times and sat up. It hurt to do so, but he didn't want to be bedridden for so long. As he sat up, he noticed a figure sitting at the edge of his bed, smirking.

"Good morning, my love."

Fay cringed in disgust, "What the bloody hell do you want?"

Ashura turned a bit more to face him, "No 'thank you' for saving your life _twice_ this time?"

"Both times it was your doing that put my life in danger." The pale-man spat.

"Oh, but you see, I have not only saved your life just recently, but all those years ago as well." The longhaired man said, "I do believe I deserve some type of compensation for my 'Good Samaritan' deeds."

Fay knew where he was going with this, "Over my dead body."

"I am not one for necrophilia, so you will just have to deal with it while you are alive, little one."

"As if I'd allow my body to be defiled by an impotent bastard such as yourself!"

Ashura was taken aback, "Im…potent? We shall see about that!"

With that, the former King lunged himself towards the younger man. Fay snapped his fingers in hope of escaping but found that nothing occurred. Ashura landed on top of him and pinned his arms above his head.

The older man motioned to the shackles on Fay's wrists, "These are especially made to prevent you from using any sort of magic. You're as useless as a human right now. Although," Ashura leaned in and licked up Fay's neck, "You could be of _some _use to me."

Fay moved his leg upwards and kicked the man's sacred parts. The blue-haired man's face contorted in a mixture of pain and surprise before falling off the bed.

The blonde magician got off the bed and stood above the other, "Don't underestimate me, Ashura. I am no longer that helpless child you raised anymore."

Ashura coughed a few times and managed to say: "Oh yeah? And what is so different about you this time around?"

"I am betrothed to a ninja who has taught me many things; I have had a number of things happen to me, including the birth of my children."

"Chil…dren?"

"Yes, Kurogane and myself had twins. He impregnated me with them."

Fury was seen in the King's eyes. "You blasted whore!"

"You will never have me. For as long as I live!" Fay said.

The blonde walked away and locked himself in the bathroom. He stood behind the door before falling to the floor and hugged his knees.

_'Please come soon, Kurogane.'_

* * *

**dreamgirl: I had reviewers ask me not to allow Ashura to rape Fay, so I didn't! I think it would've added more angst and drama, but I like making my readers happy. And honestly, I wouldn't like Ashura raping Fay either. Soooooo, I hope you guys liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. This Journey's Gonna Be A Bitch

**dreamgirl: Oh crap, I think it's been 2 months since I last updated. I'm so sorry! I was going to update sooner but I went on vacation and couldn't. Anyway, I have brought you the end of this arc and will begin the next challenge in a few more chapter!**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sora and Andre.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Fay's POV**

Ashura left me alone after the fight we had. I was surprised when he did so; he isn't the type to back down so easily. I haven't seen him in a while. It's been almost a week since I was captured and luckily, I haven't been starved. A maid has been appearing in my room to leave food three times a day. Whenever I tried asking her how to take off this shackles on me wrists, she would put on a pitiful expression but said nothing. I could tell she knew someway in which she could help me. She _was_ magic-user after all but it was obvious she had no intentions of helping.

It's depressing being kept in one room for too long. It reminds me of _that_ time. Well, at least there aren't any corpses this time around.

I lay on my bed, trying to think about a way I could escape when Ashura materialized at the foot of my bed.

I bolted up straight, "What do you wa—" I froze as I noticed a body lying next to his feet.

"I brought you a little present, my dear Fay."

**Kurogane's POV**

It had been a week since the mage disappeared. I spent day in and day out searching for him, with no avail. I was getting so fucking frustrated that I just destroyed anything in my way. Had it not been for the kid who often found me to calm me down and stop me, I would've reverted back to the way I used to be before I met Fay. I just couldn't deal with the fact that I couldn't save him. I was there and yet…I was useless.

Goddamn it, it pissed me off!

I planned on being out of the hideout until I found the mage but the kid always brought me back home to eat. I refused to sleep until my mission was complete, though. The only thing I would do besides eat when I was there was to sneak a peek at the twins. They were usually asleep, but one time I came back and they were both awake. I held them in my arms and kissed them on their foreheads, telling them that everything was going to be all right and that I would find their mother soon.

After that one moment, I set back out to find the mage. I went back to the place where we fought the monster and I looked around for some portal or something that could take me to him. As I kept walking, a light suddenly shined on my face. It partially blinded me so I closed me eyes. Once the bright light went away, I reopened my eyes. When I did, there stood my worse enemy.

"Hello, Kurogane. It's been a while."

**Normal POV**

Ashura had just appeared in Fay's room with a body right next to him, on the floor. Once the blonde man identified who it was, he jumped off the bed and ran for his lover.

"Kurogane!" Fay called out. He bent down and put a hand on the ninja's shoulder. The mage began to shake him. "Kurogane, please wake up!"

Ashura smirked, "Oh, he's not going to be waking up anytime soon. Well, not unless I want him to."

The blonde magician flared at him, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing much, I simply cast some of my magic on him so that he could instantly fall asleep lest I wish for him to get up."

"Wake him up, Ashura!" Fay demanded.

The longhaired magician thought about it for a second before allowing an evil smirk crawl on to his face. "Oh, he will be awake, but his body won't."

Ashura snapped his fingers and in an instant, Kurogane opened his eyes wide, but filled with confusion. An elated expression made its way to Fay's features before the king pulled the blonde away from his lover and wrapped his arm around his waist. Ashura bent Fay backwards and leaned in towards the other and looked him deep in the eyes.

"You know, I _was_ planning on killing him in front of you but…" The older man's eyes drifted towards the ninja, "I decided the worse form of torture would be to devour you in front of the eyes of your lover." Ashura's tongue protruded from his mouth and he bent his head down to lick Fay's neck.

The clear-blue-eyed man yelled out in disgust and tried to get away from the older man. Kurogane's mouth couldn't move but his eyes saw everything that was going on. The rage was painted in his crimson eyes as he saw Ashura's hand travel up Fay's shirt and start to pinch his nipples.

This was as useless as he could get. His lover was about to be raped right in front of him and there was nothing he could do.

**Kurogane's POV**

I wanted to scream, to yell, to rip apart the motherfucker that was touching my mage like that. If I wish it, I can…

"Get the _fuck_ away from him, you asshole!" The words flew out of my mouth and my throat felt a bit raspy.

They both stared at me in surprise. Hell, even I was freakin' surprised at the moment.

_'Did I just…?'_

"You won't fight me 'cause you're just scared that I'll kick your ass!" I yell out again.

I see the asshole bring back his hand and straightened up, "If you're so desperate to die, I'll give you the honor of killing you myself once I fuck your lover senseless."

I smirked, "Yeah, 'cause that's all you're good for. You can't do shit. Look, you're so weak that I broke through this flimsy magic spell of yours." I spat, "Pathetic."

Ashura's face contorted.

_'Yep, I got him.' _I thought smugly to myself.

But I wasn't expecting the bastard to throw Fay towards the wall and slam him against it. I gritted my teeth as I saw my lover in pain and I nearly wanted to castrate the asshole as he produced a magical cage around Fay. Soon after that, I felt the numbness in my body vanish and I could move around freely.

"You want to battle? Well, I'll show you a _real_ battle." Ashura said.

I slowly got up from the floor and withdrew my sword. I grinned, "This is more like it."

**Fay's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. My confusion began when Kurogane spoke and it continued when Ashura encased me in this cage. Next thing I knew, Kurogane was going to fight him. Damn it, this can't be good.

Asura struck first. His magic took form of a lightning bolt and hit Kurogane. It almost didn't faze him, but I saw the stunned look in his eyes. After the immediate recovery, he swung his sword forward and charged in. Ashura put up a defense field around himself and just kept moving around.

_'He's playing with him,' _I thought.

Usually, Ashura would just use any of his powerful summonses at this point, but…he's just teasing him. That bastard!

"Kurogane, don't go easy on him!" I call out from my position at the far end of the room.

I see him glance at me and smirk, "Wasn't planning to, babe."

I felt myself smile. Yep, this was the man I love. Always filled with confidence and refuses to back down.

While the battle was going on, I was thinking to myself if Ashura was ever going to get serious. If he were, Kurogane wouldn't last very long. I'm not being pessimistic…I know what Ashura's capable of and defeating Kurogane is on the list. But I don't doubt my lover; he can do anything he sets his mind to. That's why, had I not been paying attention, I would've missed it all. Ashura had just put down the defensive shield and just went back to dodging Kurogane and hitting him with mild attacks. Although, I could tell they kept getting stronger and stronger as the battle went on. In a split second, Kurogane calculated Ashura's movements and thrusted his sword out, hitting Ashura right in the abdomen. How did I know this is exactly what Kurogane planned? I've been with him for more than two years, that's long enough.

**Normal POV**

It was almost surreal the way time froze as the Japanese man stabbed Ashura in the middle of his body. The longhaired man just kept dodging all of his attacks and was thinking lightly of the situation. Obviously underestimating Kurogane and thinking overconfidently of himself. At that same moment, the ninja slash his sword to the side and released it from the king's insides. Not only that, but he felt his power weakened a significant amount.

As Ashura's body felt to the ground, he was left in surprise but he began to laugh like only a maniac would. "You think you've won? How very naïve the both of you are." He turned to look at Fay, "I taught you better than to believe everything to see or hear. _She_ obviously has more power than any of you…" He wheezed, "This…this won't be the last…battle. Be prepared," He coughed and his breathing became heavy, "to see us all back…from the depths of Hell!"

And like a cliché movie, Ashura's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed. As he did, Fay was released from the magical cage and chains that restricted him in every way. Once he was freed, he ran over to his tan lover and they embraced. A reunion that seemed to last a lifetime. Although they were elated, both men could feel an evil presence among them. They got chills down their spines as if someone had just opened a window and they felt sick to their stomachs. Something definitely wasn't right. And so, Fay used his magic and returned them safely to their hideout.

Once they got back home, that was the moment for a real reunion.

"Are you fucking retarded? I _told_ you not to pull through with that stupid plan of yours but nooooo, you just _had_ to go and do it!" Kurogane chastised.

The blonde put his hands on his hips, "Don't give me that, Kurogane! You know _exactly_ why I had to do it. True, it didn't go as planned but—"

" 'Didn't go as planned'? It was a fucking _disaster_!"

"—at least we're all safe _now_. Good God, Kurogane, can you just shut the hell up for once?"

From the sidelines Syaoran and Sakura watched as the adults fought. But they both knew that it was their own way of missing each other and showing the other how much they were glad to be back together. At least…that's what they hoped.

**(In the room)**

It was already nighttime and Kurogane and Fay had just put the twins to bed. After a whole afternoon of "reuniting", they decided it was time to retire. They got into bed and the magician snuggled into the ninja's embrace.

"We should have sex." Kurogane stated. Fay was in shock and pinched his lover. "Ow! What the hell?"

"How dare you suggest such a thing? We can't just _do_ it with our children in the room!"

The ebony-haired man grumbled, "Of course we can! You're just bitching about it being 'inappropriate' and shit."

The blonde pouted, "Am not! Kuro-puu is just too horny it's unhealthy for the children to be around."

"Don't call me that and no it's not!"

"Perhaps some other day when the children are in the care of the others."

"They can be in their care now."

"No."

The shinobi sighed, "Fine, whatever."

Both men would've gone to sleep but there was a common thing on their minds.

"This is going to be a more difficult journey than before." Fay said.

Kurogane hugged him close, "Shut up or I'll rape you."

The mage pinched him again, "I'm being serious."

"So am I! And stop pinching me!"

"I'm just…worried."

The taller man kissed Fay on the forehead and tightened his embrace, "Me too. Now go to sleep. Something tells me we've got a big day ahead."

* * *

**dreamgirl: I fail at humor -_- But I'm not that unhappy with how this chapter came out. It's as serious as it gets :( I actually want to concentrate on KuroFai's role as parents. So that's what I'm going to be doing until I think about what the next badass fight is going to happen. I'd like to thank **_misa _**aka **_Nekomimi62. _**She's the one who has kept my imagination keep working just for this story ^_^ Don't worry, I'm not going on hiatus!**


	21. Alone Time

**dreamgirl: I know, I'm horrible aren't I? No update since July? Terrible. I'm sorry, I was swamped with summer homework and high school is waaaaay more intense than junior high. Especially since I'm taking AP courses. Too much homework=no time for fanfics. But I sat myself down on a weekend and finished this just for you guys ;)**

**disclaimer: Come on, 21 chapters and we're still doing this? If you haven't realized that TRC doesn't belong to me, then you've got some issues. But I DO own Sora and Andre!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Normal POV**

Once all members of the Tsubasa group were awake, Mokona told them they were now supposed to be on their way to the next world.

"I wonder what the next world will be like," Sakura stated as she held Syaoran's hand.

The teenage boy smiled at her, "It'll be fine, this is all an adventure…right?"

Kurogane stared at the two teenagers as they made goo-goo eyes at each other. "It looks sickening."

Fay slapped his arm, "That's not nice, Kuro-meanie."

"Don't call me that! Goddamn it, we've been together for like two years and you're still on that?" The ninja said, balancing his son on his other arm.

"But Kuro-pyuu, it comes with the territory of being your fiancée," the blonde exclaimed while putting a pacifier in Sora's tiny mouth.

Kurogane glared at him but once he saw his daughter's bright eyes look up at the mage, a small smile appeared on his face. He wrapped his regular arm around Fay's shoulders and made sure that Andre was comfortable in his artificial one.

"Come on, let's get going," he said.

"Are you serious?"

Fay grinned, "But Kuro-pon, I think we deserve a little vacation~"

"Don't you think it's a bit too _early_ to be having a vacation?" The crimson-eyed man stated.

Mokona jumped on his head; "Yuuko said you all can take a break after the last world."

"I didn't know the witch could tell us when we can relax," Kurogane grumbled.

"Ne, Kuro-kuro, you should be grateful," Fay poked his cheek, "she didn't _have_ to give us a break. Plus, we volunteered to do this."

"Actually, it _will_ come with a price," Mokona announced.

Everyone stayed dead silent.

"Well~" the white it started.

"Just spit it out already!"

"Yuuko just wants to spend some time with the twins."

Fay and Kurogane just gaped, "Wait, what?"

Mokona smiled, "Yuuko has taken a liking to Sora and Andre so she just wanted them to visit her. Especially since it's been a while since she's seen them."

"It's just been over a week!" The ninja raged.

"But they've grown so much in just that short amount of time!" Came a singsong voice.

"Oh great, the witch appeared," Kurogane muttered.

Yuuko's hologram stared him down, "So, what do you say? For a night or two of relaxation and no…'distractions' to keep you busy?"

The ninja turned to look at Fay. The blonde softly bit his lip.

"What do _you_ wanna do, Fay?" He asked.

"I…"

"They'll be perfectly fine in my and Watanuki's care," the dimensional witch added.

"Can we think it over?" Fay asked the hologram.

"Sure. You have until midday to think it through. Arrivederci for now!"

As soon as the hologram turned off, the couple looked at each other.

Kurogane sighed, "Let's go get settled inside."

* * *

"I still can't believe we're at a hot spring resort," Kurogane shook his head.

"Why is that such a bad thing, Kuro-san?" Fay asked his lover.

"Well, I dunno, probably 'cause it's been almost three years since I've last been to one."

"They had hot springs in Nihon?"

Kurogane nodded, "Yeah, they were real nice. What about you? Any in Celes." The magician stiffened as he attempted to put Sora down onto the futon. The ninja mentally kicked himself, "I'm sorry, never mind." The Japanese man sat Andre on the floor, seeing as how he was fully capable of crawling around as he pleased due to the fast growth process. "So what are we gonna do, Mage?"

The blonde shrugged, "I do not know, Kuro-san. I mean…I want us to have some 'us' time but I don't want to abandon the twins."

Kurogane came up behind him, wrapped his arms around his slender waist and kissed his neck, "I doubt they'll be a pro—"

A high-pitched cry suddenly broke out and both men turned around. Andre had crawled over Sora and woke her up from her slumber.

The parents sighed as they tried to calm their daughter down.

"You were saying?" Fay said.

"…Okay, maybe it won't be such a bad idea to have them visit the damned witch."

The pale man leaned over and kissed his beloved ninja, "But just for a little while."

Kurogane smirked as he lied down on the floor and seated Andre in his abs, "You're a little trouble-maker aren't you?"

The copper-eyed boy giggled as his father tickled him and an adorable little laugh escaped his throat. His strawberry-blonde hair was starting to get a bit longer, so much that it swayed to every side as Andre's body shook.

Fay watched as his fiancée spent some quality time with their son and looked down at the calm baby girl in his arms. Sora was staring at him with the bluest eyes that when he looked into them it made him feel relaxed and forgot about all his worries. She wasn't as developed as Andre but she definitely didn't look like a newborn. Sora was the complete opposite of her twin and yet she helped Fay to feel better about himself and he loved her with his whole heart and soul.

The mage stroked her soft chubby cheek and she leaned into his touch. "You're so beautiful," he said as he brought her closer to him.

"So, are we really going to do this?" Kurogane asked.

"We still have less than three hours. Let's try to spend as much time with them for now since we won't be seeing them for at least two days."

"You make it sound like an eternity," the ninja snorted.

"Well, I'm losing pieces of myself so…"

The tan man smirked, "Hey, I helped make 'em too, ya know."

Fay laughed, "Of course, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Damn straight!"

* * *

"So…what do we do now?" Fay asked.

They had just used Mokona as a portal to send the twins to Yuuko. It had all worked out and now the parents were at a loss of what to do next.

Kurogane paused to think for a second and grinned, "You know, it _has_ been three years since I last went to a hot spring."

The blonde recognized that gleam in his lover's eyes, "You pervert."

"Comes with the territory," the ninja threw back Fay's words. He bent down a bit and settled his arms under Fay and brought him up.

"Whoa! Wait!"

"Sorry, but I can't," Kurogane said as he walked towards the springs. "I've waited long enough for this."

Once they got to their destination, they spent no time in ridding themselves of their restraining clothes and settled in the water. Fay soaked in the water to relax before Kurogane pulled him closer. Their lips met and the kiss was filled with passion and a hungry need. Soon, though, Kurogane began to kiss him in the gentlest manner. He pecked the smaller man's lips before trailing down his neck and leaving bright pink marks. The Japanese man suddenly felt Fay's hardened member brush against his leg.

"You're this hard from a few kisses?" He teased.

The pale man blushed, "S-shut up, it's been a long time."

"Ooh, baby, you don't have to tell _me_ that."

The crimson-eyed man continued to kiss down to Fay's chest and met with his pink nipple. He kissed it and licked it over a few times before sucking on it.

"Ahh! K-Kurogane!"

"Shhh, others my hear you screaming in pleasure as I fuck you senseless."

"Mmmmh, God, Kurogane. S-stop talking like t-that!" Fay attempted to say in a softer tone.

"You just won't admit that you like it when I talk dirty to you. I know it's a hella sexy when you do it," the ninja smirked as he went back to teasing Fay's nipples.

Kurogane's hand met the blonde's length. He wrapped it around Fay's cock and thumbed his slit. Fay gasped and began to pant heavily.

"D-don't!"

"I can't believe you're gonna come already. It's like our first time." Kurogane began to kiss Fay's lips again while one hand stroked him and the other brought his ass closer. "Fay, I can't wait. I'm sorry but I can't hold it in any longer. So, this might hurt since it's been so long."

The blue-eyed man smirked as he brought his lips to Kurogane's ear, "My ass might be tight but I want your cock deep inside me, _Kurogane_."

His voice sent shivers down the ninja's spine and straight into his dick, "Glad you're back."

"Oh honey, I didn't go anywhere," Fay laughed.

Kurogane wasted no time in plunging straight up into Fay's hole. The blonde cried out louder than before, in complete and utter ecstasy. It really _had_ been too long.

The tan man pushed Fay against a boulder and thrusted up as he held his hips in place. The tip of his length hit Fay's prostate, making the slender man arch off his support.

"Oh…oh my…ah!" Without warning, the mage came.

"That," Kurogane thrusted harder as Fay's ass tightened around him, "was fast."

The older man couldn't say anything due to his sudden orgasm and the aftershocks that came with it.

Kurogane kept aiming for that place and he succeeded in making Fay get hard and come for at least a few more times.

"H-how can you s-still be hard!"

"Don't worry, babe. I'm almost…shit, I'm gonna…"

The red-eyed man's rhythm became faster and his thrusts were a bit harsher. His lips clamped down onto his lover's. Fay purposely tightened his hole and made out with Kurogane in a much more sensual manner. Kurogane moaned and soon enough…he came.

* * *

Fay curled up into Kurogane's arms on the futon.

"That is the _last_ time we're doing it six times," the blonde man ordered.

The ninja wrapped his arms around his thin lover and kissed the top of his head, "Okay, next time we'll do it _seven_ times."

"Oh lord," Fay sighed as he buried his face into his fiancée's chest.

"Haha, just kidding." His hoarse laugh sent vibrations into Fay's ears. "You know, I love you, Fay."

The blonde's face heated up but he smiled, "I know, I love you too."

"Once this is all over, I want us to get married."

"What?"

"Yeah, just that. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and I know we don't _have_ to get married just to do that but it would mean a lot to me if we did."

Fay smirked, "Sometimes that bluntness of yours gets to me."

"Hehe, my bad." Kurogane laughed.

"Okay, we won't put it off any longer. I mean, we're already engaged, right?"

Kurogane hugged him tighter, "Right."

* * *

**dreamgirl: I'm getting rusty with my lemons, I know. It's been MONTHS since I've written smut so please be nice about it. Well...actually, you don't have to. I'm cool with flames :D PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Evil Princess

**dreamgirl: Maybe I should be home-schooled because homework, extracurricular activities and school in general takes up all my free time. As well as my social life, lol. But worry not, after less than 2 months, I have brought to you the next installment of "My Question, His Answer".**

**warnings: Foul language and mentions of sex between grown men as well as teenagers. Oh and a bit OOC if you haven't noticed by now, haha**

**disclaimer: Is it really the 22nd chapter? Well, you should know by now that I own NOTHING. CLAMP owns all except Sora, Andre and the antagonist (who I refuse to name for plot purposes). I own them ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

"Two days of pure sex makes me feel like some kind of cum slut," Fay complained as he got up from bed on the third day.

Kurogane shifted and turned on his side to stare at his pale lover's slim body, "You always complain about MY mouth, but yours is just as bad!"

The mage turned to grin, "Yeah, but Kuro-sexy, I'm the mother. I have to be a good example for our kids, but I never said I wouldn't be myself around you. Plus, you're the one who made me this way. So technically, it is your fault."

"You're just a hypocrite in disguise," the ninja pouted as he also got up. Fay felt his body encircled by a pair of long arms, one tanned from the sun and the other made of shiny metal. "Hey Mage, how would you feel about having another baby?"

The blonde turned his head and looked at him like he had two heads, "I'd tell you that you're fucking crazy and if you want more children then you'll have to find another stupid blonde."

"Aw, don't be like that. You know I wouldn't be able to be with anyone else," Kurogane kissed his lover's shoulder blade, "You're body's too perfect and too sexy for me to try and find someone else."

"And I would like to keep it that way, thank you very much. Nine months is much too long for a pregnancy to last."

"But that's normal time."

"Precisely, if I have to endure nine painful months again, I just might go mad!" Fay exclaimed. "Although, the feeling of having a new life inside of me is…indescribable."

"So you _do_ want another baby?" The Japanese man asked.

The pale-skinned man shook his head, "Not right now. If I did, I wouldn't have accepted these little plastic things Yuuko gave us."

Kurogane looked at what Fay was holding up, "Oh, right. Those contraceptive-things. I don't know; I hate the feeling of having to contain a part of myself. I mean, isn't pulling out just better?"

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you right now, Kurogane. As I am well aware, we have to go pick up the twins now. So get dressed so we can meet everyone in the dining room."

* * *

"Good morning Sakura," Fay smiled at the young princess. He turned to her lover, "Good morning to you as well Syaoran. I hope your little vacation has gone as well as it has been for Kurogane and I."

Syaoran blushed a little bit but kept a firm expression on his sixteen-year-old face, "Thank you Fay-san, we've had a good time."

"Would you like to join us for breakfast, Fay?" Sakura asked.

"I would love to but doesn't seem a bit too late for breakfast seeing as how it is almost midday?"

The princess felt her ears redden, "Well, Syaoran and I just woke up ourselves so…"

Fay could've just pinched her cheeks at how adorable she looked at this moment, "In that case, we'd love to join you for breakfast." The magician turned to his Japanese lover and elbowed him, "Isn't that right, Kurogane?"

The ninja bit his lip to hold back spitting out as his pale fiancée hit him, "Y-yes, of course." As they walked around to sit at the other end of the table, he whispered in Fay's ear, "What the fuck was that for?"

"You weren't paying attention, Kuro-pon."

His crimson eyes narrowed, "Of course I was! I was just…distracted."

Fay's blonde eyebrow quirked up, "Oh? About what, may I ask?"

Kurogane grinned, "Just thinking about how sexy you were last night when you—guh!" His face contorted in pain as his lover brought his fist down on his goods.

"Fay, is Kurogane-san all right?" Sakura asked.

The mage smiled, "Yes, he is very much all right. It just so happens that a little something has gotten caught in his throat."

"Oh, do you need some water?" Syaoran asked his former sensei.

"No," the ninja replied in a high-pitched voice. He coughed, "I mean, uh…no thank you."

The group began to eat their breakfast and had a good time, conversing with each other with a free peace of mind. One they haven't had in a while. Soon after, Mokona appeared.

"Fay! Kurgy! Yuuko's on the line," the fluff ball said.

"Don't call me that!" A certain tan man replied.

His lover laughed, "Just get over it, Kuro-crazy. This is a war you cannot win."

Kurogane sighed, "Just give us our kids back, witch."

Yuuko's hologram smiled, "Awww, but I love them so much!" She picked up Andre, making him visible to everyone who was looking. Yuuko pressed her cheek against the baby's soft, chubby one. "He's just so adorable~!"

The Japanese man snorted, "That's my boy, getting women to fall in love with him since infancy."

Fay looked at his lover incredulously, "At least _my_ daughter will be a proper young lady."

"Pfft, yeah right. I'm gonna teach her how to fight as soon as she can walk!"

"Then I can dress up Andre in cute frilly dresses," the mage poked the ebony-haired man's cheek.

"But he's a boy!"

"Your argument is invalid," Fay turned to Yuuko. "Thank you for watching over the twins for us. I hope they haven't been much of a bother."

"Oh, none at all. They gave me no trouble at all! Watanuki on the other hand…" She grinned, "Don't worry about him. It's his job to put up with these sort of things."

In the background, a voice called out, "No it's not!"

"_Anyway_, here they are," Yuuko said as she sent the Fluorite-Suwa twins via Mokona to their parents. Kurogane caught Sora and Fay caught Andre. "Spend a good amount of time with them since you'll be starting your next world soon."

"How much longer do we have?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't worry, Mokona will tell you once it has found a valid signal of where your next opponent might be. Bye-bye for now!"

Once the hologram shut off, the Tsubasa group was left in complete and utter silence. They had been enjoying themselves so much the past two days that they had completely forgotten about their supposed mission. Sakura bit her lip and Syaoran held her close. He'd do anything to protect his princess and to stop from what happened before from happening again.

Kurogane looked down at his daughter who was staring at him with her bright blue eyes. He had wanted to protect those close to him before and now even more so. The ninja had a personal mission and he'd kill the bastard who started all of this. Fay felt the same way. Though, as he looked down at his son, he felt that sense of pride he had never felt before. For once in his life, he had something to live for and he wasn't about to let some asshole take that away. Whoever it was.

* * *

"Mistress, Fei Wong Reed has come to see you," the servant announced.

The young woman nodded, "Let him in." The giant doors to the throne room opened up as the newly resurrected villain stepped through them. Fei Wong kneeled before the girl. "Hello, Uncle. How has it been?"

He looked up at her, "Better than it was expected. Thank you for your concern, Young mistress."

"There's no need for you to be so formal, Uncle."

"Yes, of course. I just feel the need to show you how grateful I am that for my newly created life."

"I merely found a way to bring you back, that is all," she put simply. "Now, what have you come here for?"

"It appears that Ashura has been defeated by the young ninja and the magician," Fei Wong said.

The young woman put her chin on her hand as she rested her arm on the armrest, "It is to be expected. I did not resurrect him with that much power anyway. He was merely a pawn, so to say, in order to show them the true extent of my power."

"That is very intelligent of you, but what do we do now?"

She smirked, "I'll leave that up to you, Uncle."

Fei Wong grinned, "Thank you _very_ much, Princess."

* * *

**dreamgirl: Ohhhhh shi- Yep, plot twist...not really but it is somewhat of a surprise I suppose. I just felt like you guys should know what's going on, on the other side of this story. And this so-called "princess" is a real bitch, just so you know. Fei Wong's harmless next to her. Now, as I have mentioned before, she is a character I made up and she HAS made an appearance in the story before. If you guess correctly as to who she really is, I'll accept any kind of request whether it be a fanfiction, a new character named after you or a pairing that you wish to see in the story. Just press that little button that says REVIEW and drop one after reading ^_^**


	23. Intense Pace

**dreamgirl: Please don't hate me, you guys. I know I've failed you as an author. I can't believe it's been 8 months since my last update. Seriously, I'm really sorry. I'm not gonna lie, school has been freaking intense. And this year it's gonna be worse. I won't go into details but I'll just let you know now, once school starts, I don't know how often I'll be able to update. As for the summer, you won't believe the summer homework I got -_- I'm really starting to regret getting into AP. Anyway, here's the next installment of "My Question, His Answer."**

**disclaimer: I don't own any of the beauty that is TRC. Except for Sora and Andre and for the "Evil Princess" (can we call her that? LOL)**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Months had passed without a single trouble for the Tsubasa group. Of course, they traveled wherever Mokona felt a source of evil but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. In fact, the enemy was so weak and easy to defeat that Kurogane and Fay were suspicious.

But their suspicion was quickly overthrown by a huge surprise. Within 2 months, the twins could walk. After 4, they had outgrown their clothes for those of 2 year olds. Not only that, but they had learnt how to speak. By the 6th month, they wouldn't shut up and it was driving Kurogane crazy whenever he wanted to sleep. But it wasn't until the 9th month that the twins had grown to the size of 6-year-olds. And THAT was a pace that shocked their parents.

"I just don't understand...How is this even possible?" Kurogane asked as he plopped down into a nearby chair.

Fay sat on top of him and hugged his neck, "Well, I've been thinking. I mean, we were pretty accepting of all of this but their continued growth is inconceivable. But I think it all started when I first tried breast-feeding them. Andre had bitten me and that is impossible for a newborn to _bite_ its mother. Because it has no teeth! But Andre did."

"But why do they grow up so fast? It hasn't even been a year since they were born and they look like six-year-olds!"

"Perhaps it truly is the vampire blood within them. Because, you remember that they were…erm, conceived while I was still a vampire, do you not?"

Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fay's midsection, "Of course I remember! But, do you really think it's that?"

Fay nodded, "It has got to be that. I mean, as a vampire, my wounds would heal at an astonishing rate but I would not age as quickly. Even as a mage, I don't age that fast."

"Then it doesn't make any sense why they would grow at such a pace," the ninja buried his face in his lover's clothes.

"Well, whatever the case may be, I think it's about time we teach them how to defend themselves."

The red-eyed-man grinned and looked up at his lover, "Already ahead of you."

"What do you me—?"

"I've been teaching Sora how to swordfight for 4 months now and she's getting pretty good."

Fay glared at him, "I thought we agreed that we would let her decide what she wants to learn once she could understand what she is to do with it."

"Oh please, I know you've been secretly teaching her spells at night when you apparently 'tell her bedtime stories'. Like I said, you're just a hypocrite."

The mage hit him in the head, "Whatever. So Sora has been prepared for the longest time. Now how about Andre?"

Kurogane stayed silent.

"I figured you'd teach him some magic too."

Fay face-palmed, "He does not have the cerulean eyes like a true magic is supposed to have. He would have to develop some sort of magic by studying on his own. Andre doesn't have the natural power."

The tan man pinched the bridge of his nose, "So you mean to tell me that Sora, if given the chance, could kick someone's ass but Andre doesn't know shit!"

"That is not my fault. I thought we agreed—"

Kurogane stood up abruptly, "Come on, there's no time for that. I have a feeling we have to prepare them as soon as possible."

The ninja's pale lover looked serious once again, "You've been feeling it too?"

"How could I not? I don't know If it's our intuition or if there's something out there with immense spiritual pressure or power that it's affecting us, but I know something's gonna happen. And it's gonna happen soon."

* * *

"Okay, now pick up the sword and hit the target. In fact, chop its head off!"

"But Otou-san, the target sign is on its chest."

The Japanese man sighed, "I know that, Andre, but I'm telling you to try and chop off the head."

Andre looked down and tightened his grip on his sword, "Okay, Otou-san." He ran towards the target and just as he was about to jump, a voice called out to him.

"You're a fail, Andre! You won't be able to do it." Sora yelled out to her older twin.

Andre lost his footing and came crashing down, "Whoa! Ah!"

Kurogane ran over to help his son; "We've been through his already, Andre. You can't be easily distracted. It could mean your life."

The copper-eyed boy pouted his lip and was about to cry until he saw his sister approach him.

"What? You're gonna cry now? Oh please, you're such a baby."

Andre stood up but did nothing that his imagination wanted him to. "I just want my Papa."

Almost as if on cue, Fay appeared in the doorway to the yard. "I brought all of you some of Sakura's homemade cookies." He smiled until he saw Andre's tear-filled eyes, "Andre, what happened?"

The boy ran over to his father but refused to cry yet. He needed to be away from Sora, at least.

It was as if Fay understood. Well, call it a mother's intuition. So, he scooped him up and set down the plate in his hands on a nearby table.

"Kurogane, this has been the 5th time this week. I cannot just stand by while you torture my son."

"He's my son, too. And I'm not torturing him! I'm training him." The ninja replied.

"Well I think _our_ son has had enough of this. Even if he has no magic, I'll train him. I just cannot stand this any longer."

And with that, he carried him out.

* * *

"Papa, is it really necessary for me to train?" Andre asked as he picked up a cookie from a tray that Fay had just taken out of the oven.

"Yes, it is, Andre. " He walked over to his son and stroked his dirty blonde hair. "There are some really bad people out there and we need to teach you how to protect yourself."

The boy looked up at his father with his copper eyes, "But won't you and Otou-san be there to protect me?"

Fay bit his lip, "This is in case we can't, honey. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah, I do."

The pale blonde smiled, "Then come on, we have a lot of training to do."

"But I thought you said I didn't have magic like you and Sora do," Andre said as he followed after his father down the hallway.

"Oh, we won't be using any magic."

"We won't?"

Fay shook his head, "Nope."

He proceeded to wave his hand and a magic spell engulfed them. Within seconds, the bubble spit them back out onto a very familiar path.

"Hey, Papa, isn't this—?"

The mage nodded and smiled, "So, how do you feel about archery?"

* * *

**dreamgirl: I hope it was worth the 8 month wait, lol. I doubt it was, but hey, I tried. I still don't know where this story is going. So if you could just stop and leave me a review, I'd appreciate it. I seriously wonder how many people actually read this story. Oh, and I just got a Tumblr, you guys. If you're interested, it's cacoethes0scribendi (dot) tumblr (dot) com. And remember: PLEASE REVIEW :D **


	24. Away From Home

**Chapter 24**

Andre looked around as he held his father's hand. He hadn't been to Japan since he was born, but for some odd reason, he felt strangely attached to the world. His attention quickly shifted as he noticed a figure approach him and his blonde father.

He looked up at the man who had an almost bored expression on his face.

Fay smiled, "Ah, Doumeki-kun, thank you so much for agreeing to this on such short notice."

Doumeki gave a slight nod, "It's fine. It's not like I have much to do anyway."

Fay pulled at his son's hand and motioned for Andre to move closer to Doumeki, "Go on, Andre. He is to be your new instructor from now on."

The young boy looked up at the mage, "R-Really, Papa? But I thought Otou-san was going to teach me."

Fay shook his head, "I have decided that learning the way of the sword is not exactly…appropriate for you. I think you would much rather prefer archery with Doumeki-kun."

Andre looked at the tan man and bowed, "I-It's nice to meet you, Doumeki-sensei."

Doumeki felt the strange urge to smile but just bowed slightly back.

"Oh, you two are too formal~" Fay teased. "But I suppose you have enough time to get to know each other." He bent down, "I'll miss you."

Andre quirked a small eyebrow, "What do you mean, Papa? You're not staying?"

Fay shook his head, "No. I must go back." He noticed a sad expression quickly encompass his son's features, so he used his hand to tilt Andre's head up. "It is not that I don't want to, Andre. I just have my own responsibilities and training that I must attend to. Not to mention that I have to make sure your father does not turn your sister into too much of a solider." He laughed.

"Will you at least come and visit me, Papa?" Andre felt his lip unconsciously begin to quiver.

This act broke Fay's heart but he leaned over and kissed Andre's forehead, "I promise. So until then, work hard." He ruffled his son's hair, "I hope you become a brilliant archer by the time I come to visit."

Andre nodded, "I will, Papa! I'll do my best!"

Fay smiled softly before getting up and casting a magic bubble around himself to transport home.

Andre watched his father as he left before looking up at Doumeki next to him with a determined look on his face.

"When do I start?" The child asked.

A small smile tugged at Doumeki's mouth as he said, "Whenever you feel ready, chibi."

"I'm ready now."

Doumeki could tell the young boy had a good resolve, so he tilted his head to one side and said, "Then follow me."

* * *

Andre stood up straighten and wiped his sweat-filled forehead. He hesitantly looked at his instructor and bit his lip.

Doumeki noticed his pupil's fidgeting and asked, "What is it, chibi?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing…I just…I don't understand how scrubbing floors is going to help me learn archery, Doumeki-sensei. N-No offense!"

The older man kept a very serious expression, "You're weak. You need to build up some strength and stability in your upper body as well as maintain a correct posture before ever touching a bow and arrow."

Andre was taken aback. It was the most he had ever heard his teacher speak. Despite this rarity, the young boy understood. He hung his head but continued scrubbing.

As the dirty-blonde haired child moved his slender arms up and down he spoke to his instructor.

"Do you think I'll be as strong as my Otou-san?"

Doumeki assumed the boy was speaking about Kurogane, so he shrugged and gave a very blatant response, "Perhaps not."

Andre felt the words cut right through him. "Do you think Sora will?"

"I don't know her."

"But you ought to know that she's already training! She's always been my Otou-san's favorite…he always teaches her things and….not to me…"

At this point, Andre had stopped scrubbing and felt tears begin to form in his eyes, but he held them back. He couldn't continue being weak. He needed to maintain his resolve. No matter what.

Without a second word, Doumeki grabbed a wet cloth, got down on his knees and began to scrub.

Andre's copper-colored eyes widened, "D-Doumeki-sensei? What what you doing! You'll get dirty!"

Doumeki didn't say a word but continued to scrub. After a few moments, Andre understood. He had to continue. He couldn't afford to lose time. Nor would he lose to his sister.

The young child furrowed his eyebrows and continued scrubbing but this time he did not stop until Doumeki let him have a break for dinner.

* * *

He truly was exhausted. It was the most work the child had ever done in his relatively short life. He knew he'd be sore in the morning.

So Andre crawled onto a futon that was laid out for him in one of the rooms of Yuuko's shop. It was the first time he ever slept alone. Usually Sora was sleeping right next to him or he'd sleep in his Fathers' bed.

Without warning Andre became to cry. He was never one to cry hysterically, but for some odd reason, he couldn't hold them back.

The boy tasted his salty tears as he curled up into a fetal position.

He started to hear weird sounds so his tiny hands went up to cover his ears.

_'I want my Papa,'_ the child thought as his stream of tears continued.

Not only was he alone in a dark room, but there were noises haunting him in this unknown shop.

So he tried to block them all out by mentally calling out for his parents and by letting his cries become a little louder.

Before he knew it, the door had opened and he froze. His cries became silent as fear encompassed him.

_'Is it…a monster? Did it hear me?'_

Contrary to the boy's thoughts, there was no monster as the lights quickly switched on. Andre looked over the covers he had pulled over his head and noticed a tall svelte man in the doorway.

Andre moved back, "W-Who are you?"

The older man sighed, "I can't believe that idiot Doumeki actually left you alone. That bastard doesn't know anything about children." He walked over and knelt beside Andre, "I'm Watanuki. I helped deliver you when you were born."

Andre noticed a soft smile of the teen's features and began to relax, "You…you did?"

Watanuki nodded, "Yep. It feels like it's been years but it was only a few months ago…Geez, it's gotta be true then. Your vampire blood really does….Nevermind. Anyway, do you need anything, Andre-kun? I heard a few…noises and came to see if you were all right."

"I…I'm fine, Watanuki-san…I'm just tired…"

Right off the bat Watanuki could tell Andre wouldn't admit that he was scared and alone, so he took it upon himself to lift up Andre's bed covers and scooted in.

"Pardon the intrusion." He said nonchalantly.

Andre's eyes widened, "Watanuki-san? Why are you…?"

Watanuki shook his head, "It occasionally gets creepy around here. I'll just stay here and keep guard, okay?"

The young boy didn't know what to say but just moved closer into Watanuki's warm body. His slender form reminded Andre of his father's. So without thinking, he let his guard down and let Watanuki's warmth comfort him. Before long, Andre lost consciousness and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	25. Metamorphosis

**Chapter 25**

It had been a week since Andre first arrived at Yuko's shop and he was still training under Doumeki.

Or so he wished. Doumeki's "training" seemed more like chores than anything else, but Andre understood that he was weak. Despite that, it seemed he was steadily gaining more muscle these past several days. It astounded Andre as to how strong he had become, but his instructor felt otherwise.

As Doumeki watched over Andre's "training", he sat near Watanuki and waited a few seconds to make sure Andre was out of earshot.

"His strength has almost tripled within this past week, Watanuki. It can't be healthy. The boy has even grown in height; he looks like a ten-year-old now. I've never heard of such a thing happening. Have you talked to Yuko-san about it?"

Watanuki nodded, "I have. But she refuses to tell me much about it. From what I know, it's the boy's vampire blood that's responsible for his rapid growth. When I spoke to Fay-san a couple of days ago, it seems the same is true for their daughter. She's been able to sword-fight and use magic for the past month, when she was only the size of a five-year-old."

Doumeki stayed silent for a few moments, analyzing the information his lover had just given him. "Do you think the blood reacts on its own?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not positive, but I have a feeling their vampiric blood only reacts rapidly when combines with a catalyst of some sort."

The bespectacled teen quirked an eyebrow, "A catalyst like…?"

"Perhaps…physical labor? Certain types of nutrition? I'm not exactly sure, but it must be that. Think about it, Watanuki. The boy was alive for only a few months but when he came here, he looked much younger than he does now after only a week."

"Hm…I agree…" Watanukie stood up, "I'll try to talk to Yuko about it. For now, I think you should just focus on him." He smiled softly, "He has a lot of potential."

Doumeki gave Watanuki a slight curt of his head in agreement.

* * *

Andre's eyes widened, "R-Really, Doumeki-sensei!? You'll let me use a bow and arrow for real!?"

Doumeki nodded and gave his apprentice a gentle smile, "Yes, chibi. Now, follow me. I'll take you to the practice grounds."

The young boy followed his teacher around the shop and into what seemed to be a connected yard with targets on the fence and a bow and arrow lying at his feet.

"Go on. Pick them up."

The blonde boy nodded and did as he was told. He slid the arrow between his fingers and held the end by the string. He then held it up.

"Remember to keep a firm grip."

Andre tightened his hand on the bow.

"Lower your elbow."

The copper-eyed boy pressed his arm closer to his chest.

"Keep both eyes opened."

Andre didn't even realize he had closed an eye. So he tried his best to keep them wide open.

Just as he was about to shoot, Andre felt a hand on his waist and a voice whispered into his ear.

"Your target is right in front of you, Andre. You won't miss. I have faith in you."

The young boy felt a shiver down his spine at the mention of his given name. It made him realize that this teacher was confident that he could do it. He wasn't sure if it was nerve-wracking or flattering. But Andre knew that he had to make the shot. It could be the beginning of all that he has waited for. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to catch up to his sister. He wanted to protect his fathers.

He had to make the shot.

So as Andre took a deep breath and felt Doumeki release his hold on him, he let his fingers go of the string. He closed his eyes once he felt the arrow out of his control. Then, he heard a sharp strike echo through his ears.

A large hand ruffled his hair, "You can let your breath out now, chibi."

Andre took it as a sign to open his eyes. So as he opened up his copper-colors eyes, a sense of accomplishment filled him.

He hit the target.

It wasn't a bulls-eye. No, actually, quite far from it; he had managed to hit the very outer ring of the target, almost missing it. But it was good enough for him. He had hit it, and it felt so good.

Andre's smile widened and he looked up at his teacher.

"Doumeki-sensei…I hit it."

Doumeki nodded, "Indeed you did."

"I…hit it. I hit it!" Andre kept repeating it in excitement.

The elder teen smiled slightly as he ruffled the boy's dirty-blonde hair but his eyes widened when he realized Andre begin to cry.

"O-Oi, why are you crying, chibi?"

Andre bit his lip and shook his head, "I...I…Sensei…" The boy couldn't force out his words and simple tackled Doumeki into a sudden hug.

To say the least, Doumeki was surprised. He never had a little kid hug him, much less a kid he had trained. It felt…gratifying in a way. He knew exactly what it felt like to shoot your first arrow. It was a feeling he couldn't forget, even after all these years.

"Congratulations, chibi. You did well."

Andre nodded in thanks as he let his tears into Doumeki's yukata.

"Now come on. We've got a lot more training to do."

The boy pressed closer to his teacher before looking up and giving him a tearful smile, "Okay!"

* * *

A certain figure crossed her legs as she listed to her servant, Fei-Wang entered her throne room.

"Princess, I have arrived with a new strategy," Fei-Wang stated as he knelt before her.

"You have failed me once already, Fei-Wang."

"Yes, I know. I apologize for that blunder. I was sure Ashura's resurrection would have brought on a more…catastrophic ending for our dear 'heros'."

The princess narrowed her eyes, "The only one with a 'catastrophic' ending was Ashura." She lifted her hand, "And if you fail me once more," she snapped her fingers and a sudden pain entered Fei-Wang's head, "you shall be the one with a 'catastrophic' end."

Fei-Wang crouched over, holding his head in agony, "Y-Yes, Princess. Understood." Within seconds, the pain in his head was gone. He looked up at his princess and gulped.

'_They will not escape this time. I swear it upon my life.' _


End file.
